


Uta no Prince-sama Decadence - Kinktober 2020

by Shinashi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cock Warming, Corruption, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Horror Elements, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Slow Burn, Spanking, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, kind of noncon somnophilia, technically fucking machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinashi/pseuds/Shinashi
Summary: A combination of our lovely idols are stolen into a dark dimension each night. Unable to escape, they are forced to follow the whims of a capricious Patron obsessed with each and every one of them. They will have to use their talents, work the bonds of their friendship, and discover quite a few hidden pockets of love if they are to be able to return to their normal lives." 'Please, not in front of everyone… Please! They will see, they will see…' His new round of begging went nowhere, as he assumed it had before, and before, and before then, he was sure (and he was right). "
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Camus, Different idols to be introduced each chapter, Hijirikawa Masato/Kiryuuin Van, Mikado Nagi/Shinomiya Natsuki, Mikaze Ai/Ichinose Tokiya
Kudos: 15





	1. Mutual Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who needs to start a new fanfic in a new fandom? Not me! I have been dreaming of this with every update to Shining Live. I need to catch up. Three things. 
> 
> 1\. I hope this beginning chapter adequately represents what's to come. Prompts are from "The Lusty Argonian Maid" from Tumblr. I don't want to link them because they specifically don't want to be linked to nonconsensual works, which this undoubtedly contains. 
> 
> 2\. I have seen that the trend is for the idols to be with a Mary Sue or Reader. I have never, ever been into that. Nothing makes me feel better than a character having their own agency- or, better yet, no romance at all. Still, I was drawn to having a Patron. Maybe I just want to speak to the fanbase!
> 
> 3\. Information about the boys will draw from all forms of their appearances- Visual novel, mobile game, anime, etc. Luckily, there isn't a lot about HEAVENS so it's easier to write about them, hahaha. Of course, I have some creative licenses thrown in there.

The Brothers Otori

All the pieces slid into place, and the Patron rinsed the blood off their hands with a calm heart. The preparations took the better part of the year, with many late nights and exhausting days at work, but the results would be nigh priceless, and not a moment too soon. October, with its cooler air and waxing nights, provided the perfect atmosphere for the Patron’s sensibilities. Rather basic, they would admit, but were they not already enthralled by their basest of desires?

They shivered with anticipation.

A mouth behind them sputtered, “Wha-What’s happening? I can’t see.”

Otori Eiji had been an incongruous cog in the Patron’s magic spells since the beginning. If not for him, they would have been ready months ago. If not for his father, it would have been impossible.

All the Patron had to say was that this would make them better idols. The results spoke for themselves, but who wouldn’t go at their careers with full gusto after sacrificing so many animals and, eventually, people for some unknown force? Not like they remembered any specifics, but they did remember ‘there’ was bad, and ‘here’ was heaven (no pun intended).

The Patron stood before Eiji. His eyes were closed, and only his mouth moved. Everything else was strictly bound. He was down on one knee, one arm over his knee, the other over his heart. He looked so _precious_ in his tightly tailored black suit and white fingerless gloves. Of course, the collar around his neck was the ultimate touch.

“You’re a bad… person…”

“Is that so,” replied the Patron.

“I’ve…” His brown eyebrows quivered. “I’ve said this before.”

“Dozens of times.”

“I won’t… remember… this…”

“No.”

Eiji’s breath quickened. “Will you force me to come back?”

“Yes.”

A wretched look overtook his features. Even after the dozens upon dozens of times they’ve seen this face so twisted, the Patron loved it anew again and again.

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” he whispered, a plea in his breath.

“You won’t anymore.”

Eiji was now fully ‘awake’ in his body; the Patron sensed it. As he went silent not out of disorientation, but from contemplation, the Patron waited patiently.

“Will I hurt anyone?” was the question after so much thought.

“Yes. Depending on my mood.” The Patron let the information sit in his mind. “All the preparations are complete for you to be able to move around freely.”

“To do your bidding. In your domain.”

“Your brilliance is so inspiring.”

“You’re… not being sarcastic.”

“I am not.”

“I can feel how much you like us. Do you not want the best for us? I’m sure if you thought- HHHK!”

The Patron had, in a matter of moments, drew up the image of Eiji in their mind, and in that mind space strangled Eiji with his own collar. To finally have the ability flourish without a hitch, set a fire shock up their spine. With no small amount of giddiness, they allowed Eiji full control of his body.

Of course, he immediately grabbed his collar as he struggled to breathe. His eyes fluttered open, and he froze in terror, taking in the scene of blood, bones, and skin. The Patron let him remember how he had been apart of all the carnage, that he had been the one to shave that woman’s skin off or debone that man or empty that sheep of blood.

For some reason, as always, Eiji's deepest regret turned to stealing Cecil Aijima’s pendant. It was the beginning of everything, for the Patron knew at once that there would be nothing at all with Cecil’s pendant protecting him. Of course, Eiji knew that as well.

The Patron released him.

“It is a waste of my time to listen to you attempt to appeal to my sense of compassion. I have none. All I have is desire. I desire you, Eiji-kun.”

The Patron felt a sharp twinge of that rare anger from the younger Otori brother. Still, they changed the layout of their room, settling for a large, open, Japanese-style room.

Eiji whispered, “No.”

“Remember this room? We practice so much in this room. You needed much more training than the others. Your subconscious memories of spells and magic coming to the foreground of your mind was tiresome, to say the least. But I no longer have to worry about that.”

They pulled Eiji up by the collar, not literally of course, using that same hard-wrought mind space to touch the physical world with a strength they’ll never possess.

Eiji wavered on his feet, not bothering to move. It was pointless to run, to try to attack (as Hyuga Yamato learned the hard way).

“You will no longer have to kill anyone and won’t even torture anyone to the painful limits as before.”

His confusion evident, the Patron decided on a little… demonstration. A taste of what was to come.

They pulled up Eiichi, opened up his eyes and loosened his limbs.

“When the show is on,” the Patron explained, “both of you will be fully conscious, but for now, I’m only interested in you, Eiji-kun.”

That flare of anger, then resignation, then anxiety.

He blinked mindlessly as his brother pulled out his cock. A bottle of oil appeared at Eiichi’s feet, courtesy of the Patron, naturally, and he popped the cap, poured a small bit of the contents into his hand, and began stroking himself. His member was at a glistening shine in moments, and he held out the oil for Eiji to take.

“Take it,” the Patron made Eiichi say.

“Stop this. I can’t… I can’t do this… Please… Please just let us go.”

The Patron wasn’t in the mood for begging, not yet.

“I can make you slice your brother’s stomach open and watch his entrails fall at your feet.”

The Patron felt a flood of fear, and then the slow flood of guilt as Eiji remembered that he did just that to at least four other people. Not like he needed the experience to convince him- he could feel it through their bond, for good or ill.

“Take it,” Eiichi said again.

The Patron pushed a red-hot anger into Eiji’s mind, and his knees buckled under the pressure. He had to hold onto his brother’s stiff doll-like body to keep upright.

He took the oil, not sure what to do with it, and, as he knew that this was what was expected, he reached for his brother’s member, touched it, and began to stroke.

Leaning back in their throne (Eiji saw them as standing gigantic before him), the Patron relished the confusing jumble of feelings Eiji emitted. Disgust at his own actions on his brother, fear of punishment if he didn’t continue, dread as the back of his mind helped him remember all the harm he had done, and confusion as an odd, unwanted pleasure sprung up in his own body.

He shivered out a sob.

“If it makes you feel any better, it will be rare that I will let you remember how you helped me.”

Sweet, refreshing relief at those words- a crushing disappointment in himself for feeling that relief.

“But today, I want a taste of pushing your mind to its limits.”

There was a hope there, a hope that there would be an end to his torment. Just after this one thing.

Then his brother began releasing him from the confines of his pants. In quick, robotic movements, he bared him. He lathered the oil on in the same fashion, and began jerking him off likewise.

“Look into my eyes.”

Eiji looked up into eyes so familiar, and yet so dissimilar to how his brother ever looked at him. Somehow, someway, a spark of excitement lit inside him, and stroked a little faster. His flaccid penis burgeoned into a full erection.

_I am getting my brother off._

The Patron smiled, licked their lips. Without patience, they suppressed the guilt within Eiji- he immediately pushed back. His troublesome subconscious knowing what was happening before Eiji was truly aware, it held up a fight, a shield to protect some semblance of propriety. They will have to do something more about that.

Fortunately, Eiji’s lack of experience was his undoing. The wet sounds of their stroking hands- _sssch-sssch-ssch_ – and the Patron allowing just of bit of Eiichi’s expression and voice to come naturally, so that Eiji could experience his brother’s pants of pleasure, licking his lips, all because of _him_ , made his own desire flare.

“Eiji,” Eiichi whispered, an accidental slip, and Eiji shivered.

Probably completely unknown to him, he answered, “Big brother.” He couldn’t feel his brother’s twinge of ‘thereness’, but if he wasn’t so distracted, he would.

His legs trembled once more. This time he buried his face into his brother’s chest, breathing in complete sweat from their final day of grunt work. Eiichi wouldn’t normally allow himself to get to this point, but the Patron enjoyed their raw scent.

So did Eiji, just a bit, and he breathed him in, just a bit. His pleasure built and reached its ultimate height as Eiichi turned up his face to kiss him. His hand stopped as he came, right on their perfect suits.

“Haa… haaa… Big brother…”

The Patron returned Eiichi to his kneeling position, straining cock still free.

They soaked in Eiji’s emotions, and before he got too worried about all the sins he had so committed, the Patron returned him, his brother, and the other members of HEAVENS to the real world.

~~~

Otori Eiichi awoke with a slow slide from sleep. He was effectively forced to get up by a morning hard-on the likes of which he has rarely experienced. He was still a young man, of course, but this was insane. What’s more, he was sweating as if he had been sprinting all night instead of sleeping, but that’s been a common occurrence over the past year, no matter the temperature in his room. Somehow though, as soon as he walked out the door, he simply forgot about how oddly he woke up.

He pulled out of bed intending to masturbate in the shower. Like always, he passed the doorway to his room to get to the shower, and thought nothing at all of waking up sweating and horny. Instead, he felt that way, and thought nothing deeper about it.

His little brother was there.

They shared an intense look that neither of them understood, even as they looked at each other’s groins and realized their similar predicament. Between them flashed a desire to go into the shower together, but then Eiji made a gesture for his big brother to go in first, and Eiichi passed the doorway to the shower.

Both promptly forgot the encounter ever happened.


	2. Dirty Talk with Ai and Tokiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Eiji and Cecil, Ai's methods of thinking needed 'special treatment'. In the end, he ends up enjoying Tokiya approximately 1000% more than he expected.

Lately, Mikaze Ai enjoyed experimenting with ‘waking up with the sun’, as Shinomiya Natsuki said that it was ‘the best’ in passing at a small cafe. Replicating the complex series of changes that allowed such a phenomenon to happen proved a bit difficult. He witnessed Natsuki’s method of measurement was vague at best. The sun would sometimes have risen for a full ten minutes before Natsuki opened his eyes. Still, it was fact that the process of waking up started at the first rays of the sun on his face- definitely not on his hair or anything lower than the neck.

The experiment proved incredibly pleasant. An unexplainable feeling of brightness filled him even in his sleep mode. He even noticed some interesting ideas and memories come to the fore. Further testing was required.

Today he awoke at noon.

It was not unexpected.

At the beginning of this month, it was announced there would be another collaboration between Shining Agency and Raging Entertainment, and it was suggested by Raging Otori. He obviously had not informed HEAVENS. Ai detected large amounts of confusion and surprise from the members, although no complaints, and most likely there would be no arguments.

In the beginning, he found no differences from business as usual.

“Mikaze-san!”

Then, one day, Otori Eiji gifted him with jello- a pretty pastel blue cube with swirls of inviting clouds of white. He had enough to share with everyone, but Ai knew it was just to cover up the real reason he brought the dubious food. It was for Ai. Ai never expected anything amiss at the time.

But he knew as soon as he ate it.

Multiple, instantaneous changes in his code rendered him unable to warn his acquaintances that there was blood in the jello.

All he could say was, “This is delicious.”

For the first time since his conception, he feared for his life and the lives of those around him. However, when none of them lost consciousness, or vomited, or otherwise showed any detrimental effects of eating blood-laced jello, he calmed minimally. Something must have happened, for something happened to him, and he was an android.

His world at once shrunk and widened.

Over the course of the month, he witnessed Otori Eiichi constantly bring up ways for most, if not all, of them to be together, Hyuga Yamato put multiple members through some training regimen to measure their strength, Kiryuin Van persuaded any and all odd moments to be completely normal, and many other sabotages by HEAVENS on the members of STARISH and Quartet Night.

Last night was a party. It got loud and exciting and argumentative, as always whenever so many of them got together. It was at such a gathering, a few days after the jello incident, that Aijima Cecil’s necklace was cut off his neck. Kiryuin Van and Hyuga Yamato were blocking the fact that he had mysteriously fallen asleep, and Mikado Nagi seemed to be running a diversion technique by solving a puzzle cube in ten seconds.

Ai unwillingly contributed to the diversion, “The world record is a little less than five seconds.”

Nagi pouted and demanded, “I’ll beat that before the year’s out!”

“If you have gotten this fast even with your idol work, I can see a forty percent chance of that happening.”

“Just forty?!”

“That is incredibly high for the variables present.”

Ai saw from his peripheral vision when Eiji produced a pair of obsidian black scissors. Still, it took ten minutes to cut through the string barely three millimeters wide. The purple tattoo on Cecil’s brown skin turned black. If noticed, no one would point it out, out of politeness.

A few weeks later, at the party from the previous night, Eiji offered the jello again, this time in different colors and consistencies to ‘show off’ the chef’s skill. Even those of them who didn’t relish sweets all that much enjoyed their personalized dessert.

The jello had blood again; the jello changed his code again. What was new was that there was a deepness of change that made him realize that before, the change was barely surface level, and the minute changes over the weeks were the same. These new changes seemed to consolidate all the others, like executing a program after weeks of coding.

The only conclusion to be made was that preparations were complete.

He saw it all, and couldn’t do anything at all to stop it.

So he woke up at noon. He had a meeting this morning with everyone else (one of the reasons why they all came together to party), and so he had to call everyone to apologize for his lateness.

“Actually, Ai-Ai,” Reiji said with forced cheerfulness to his heavy tone, “you just woke me up.”

After letting the phone ring to his recorded answer, Camus called back at once, “You did not wake me up, Mikaze.” Which meant Ai definitely woke him up. “However, I am running behind schedule. There is no need to rush.” He hung up.

Ai had to call Ranmaru three times before he answered, “I’m not feeling well today. My bad, I don’t think I can make it.” Ai could hear him sleeping without hanging up.

For the first time, he used his heat detecting sensors through the walls of his fellow members, searching inside their rooms, and he saw that they were all asleep. Camus even made it to the floor before going to sleep, leaning against the wall.

Ai surmised the only reason he woke up was because he had the ‘waking up with the sun’ program running. Why it worked, and even why it was suppressed was a complete mystery to him.

Following the hypothesis that they all have been affected equally by some puppet master, Ai went to the heart of the matter to call Eiichi.

Completely following all his expectations, Eiichi answered with every ounce of his usual energy, “There has been an emergency. Today’s schedule is completely moved to tomorrow. You should enjoy your time off!”

“I see. Thank you.”

There was nothing much he could do, so he started making breakfast, something all of them rarely did. He felt like it, and he couldn’t, and wouldn’t explain. It was all for the best, because even as the rest of Quartet Night lumbered out of their rooms in the late afternoon, none of them remarked how much they slept, and how they all seemed to be afflicted with that particular malady.

A firewall prevented Ai from saying a thing as well. The rest of the day came and went, and the next day was completely normal. They went to bed a bit late, but tuckered out from hard work and practice. It was a good day for idol work.

Still.

Ai looked at his bed after the end of this day, stared at it, rested his hand over his heart as he grappled with deciding to sleep or not.

“What is this?”

As soon as he said it out loud, he knew.

He was scared.

What if he didn’t wake up?

No, that was impossible. They only needed to reboot him. If anything happened, they could redownload all his memories. He’ll be good as new.

That was all conjecture. He had no idea what would happen, could happen, but he could tell no one, and he just couldn’t stay awake forever!

No proven reason to not to sleep, no foreseeable advantage, Ai went to sleep.

He awoke well-rested and refreshed, and he smelled apple cinnamon in the air, a delightful smell that he knew was popular in fall. For a brief second, he believed everything had returned to normal, and Reiji had presumed, as he often did, to do something he thought everyone would enjoy by lighting scented candles. Ai would probably have to come in between some random, inane argument between Ranmaru and Camus.

Then he realized he was lying naked on a tatami mat in a large open room. Once again, he was the first one awake.

He sat up, and saw everyone else lying on their back in exactly the same position. He heard nothing outside the room, and in fact sensed absolutely nothing outside what was visible. Most horrifying of all, he couldn’t sense anything online-wise. No connection to the internet, no connection to his central computing system, nothing.

Where were they?

_Mikaze Ai. It seems when the suppression is lifted, you wake up instantly. It takes the rest of them a bit more time, being human and all._

The voice was obviously only one person, but Ai couldn’t place the voice as man or woman, robot or animal, child or adult, high or low. No identifiable characteristics at all.

Knowing that, Ai didn’t bother to ask who the mysterious voice was, and awaited orders, for why else were all of them there for other than to heed the call of this voice?

_It’s a relief to not have to explain anything. I’ll let you do the talking. I will not interfere, although I’ll give you some answers that may be asked:_

_You cannot leave until my instructions on the wall are fulfilled._

_It will take thirty hours to pass in this room for a minute to pass in the real world._

_I may still lose my patience and send in my onis in to punish you._

Ai felt the connection cut, and for some reason that small return to normalcy made him feel a tiny bit better.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Ranmaru was awake.

“Ai?” Ranmaru made no efforts to cover himself when he stood. “You know what is going on?”

“I know very little,” Ai answered honestly. “There is no more information forthcoming.”

“Well?” Ranmaru prompted, looking around, probably for a door, and found nothing.

“It’s more efficient to wait for everyone to wake up and I can explain once.”

Ichinose Tokiya woke up. He was predictably calm after the initial wide-eyed shock, although he did slide his hands across every inch of the four walls, probably looking for a trick door of some kind. When he found none, he looked a lot less calm.

Similar reactions from Jinguji Rin, Kiryuin Van, Otori Eiji, and, surprisingly, Reiji.

Hyuga Yamato changed the rhythm: “WHO’S OUT THERE? LET US OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!”

Amakasa Shion didn’t even stand up. He wrapped his arms around his knees and seemed to make himself as small as possible, whimpering slightly.

“Syo-chan?”

“Natsuki! Are you alright?” They embraced at once. It was nice since the two of them were definitely at their wit’s end.

Hijirikawa Masato whispered, “No, no, no, no, please, no.” He tried kicking the wall, and even though it looked like a regular, thin, Japanese-style wall, his kick rebounded hard enough to make him fall back and down. Sumeragi Kira tried kicking parts of the floor. Camus wasn’t that much better, as his lordly visage distorted into barely-contained fury as he scratched at the wall below. He might as well have tried to chip into steel.

Hands on his hips, looking more annoyed than scared, Otori Eiichi called out, “Father?”

At this, all of them went quiet.

“SAOTOME!” Mikado Nagi screamed. He was the youngest at eighteen, but the foray into adulthood made him only slightly more polite, and he had a strong dislike of Saotome anyway.

Understandably, no answer.

“I don’t think anyone is going to answer us,” Ittoki Otoya muttered, far from his usual cheerful disposition. Like Reiji, he was unnaturally calm and quiet.

“My necklace!” Cecil yelled. “Oh, my necklace, my necklace!”

Cecil began looking around for it before stopping suddenly.

“I haven’t had… I have not had it for a long time. But I have heard the Muses so clearly all this time.” He fell to his knees, and held his hands over his ears. “I can’t hear them.”

Ranmaru cut through the terrified chatter: “Listen up! Ai’s got something to tell us!”

Ai felt slightly discomfited… He didn’t have the answers they needed. The most he could do was slightly soften the blow of confusion. He was _just_ about to say that when Natsuki called out, “There is writing appearing on the wall.”

It was behind him- smart, that’s where all the eyes were anyway- and he turned around to read the instructions.

MIKAZE AI, MAKE ICHINOSE TOKIYA COME.

Of course something sexual. There would be little reason to make them naked if this wasn’t par for the course.

Cecil’s head cocked, and he asked innocently, “Come? Come where? Is he not already in this room?”

Shion offered, “Maybe… He shall be taken to a new world far from here.”

No one seemed mentally ready to explain, so Ai did: “The instructions mean that I must make Tokiya have an orgasm.”

“Ah.”

“Oh.”

Ai purposely avoided looking at Tokiya, and relayed the instructions in a more understanding manner, “We will not be released from this dimension until the instructions have been followed. In case you are worried that we are taking too much time and might be late for our work, as a unit of measurement, thirty years here equals one minute in the ‘real dimension’. However, that doesn’t mean we should take as long as we wish, for our Patron might be annoyed at waiting for so long, and will send oni to punish us.”

“This is complete bullshit!” Yamato shouted. “There’s no way to get anything in here. The walls are probably electronic, so even if one of these freakin’ invincible walls open up, there won’t be any fucking _oni_. What sort of agenda are you passing along from Saotome? Whatever it is, it is too far.”

Ai had not entertained the thought that the room was electronic at all, but that all made more sense than some alternate dimension!

He wanted to believe that, but what about stealing Cecil’s necklace, what about their random day of long, deep sleep, what about no one able to point out weird happenings without everyone eventually forgetting?

He couldn’t say any of this, for it would cause them all pain to know that they have been manipulated far before this, and he saw with an anxious heart and his usual calm face, that the rest of them believed this ‘electronic room’ explanation, that this was all a prank or training gone way too far.

Ai blinked.

A green monster of exactly two meters height appeared in the middle of the room. Horns, fangs sticking up from its lower and upper rows of teeth, naked, heavily built, large member completely erect.

The lot of them backed away but for Yamato.

“Is this some sort of hologram?”

A slight calm came over the room.

It was completely destroyed when the monster lifted Yamato by his neck, and their terror was nigh unsurpassable. He began to squeeze, and Yamato didn’t even have the strength to kick once. The squeezing made him panic into making him scratch at the hand, the most futile of efforts.

Reiji spoke to the ether, “Alright! We get it! Magic is happening! Let him go!” In a moment of idiotic bravery, he pulled at the oni’s obviously immovable arm. Apparently, he put more strength into it than it seemed, for he lifted himself off the floor. Still, the oni dropped Yamato to let him choke to regain his breath, and then he disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

As several of them went to Yamato to check how he was, Tokiya went to Ai and demanded, “Let’s do this before more of those things show up.”

The fact that their captor had the insight to put Ai and Tokiya together first almost impressed Ai. The most effective pair for the job of introduction was definitely the two of them. Reiji and Otoya were a close second, but a strong sense of natural serenity was needed, and definitely something the two lacked, although to the betterment of their respective groups.

Nagi whined, “What are the rest of us supposed to do?”

“Watch, obviously,” Van muttered darkly.

“But why? Who would want to see that?”

Ren answered lightly, “A lot of ladies are into that.”

“Have you seeeriously never read a doujinshi ’bout us, Nagi?” Van inquired in a similarly teasing tone.

“Have you?” Kira demanded.

Van cleared his throat and changed the subject: “Let’s all sit down and get comfortable. No need to panic anymore. Just follow instructions and we go back to life as usual.”

Sitting down close to Natsuki, Syo muttered, “How in the hell are we supposed to return to normal after this?”

Everyone settled… somewhere… in the room, giving the others wide breadths. Their arrangement followed the styles of before, with the almost-calm folding their legs underneath them and placing their hands across their genitals, the angered, actionable ones whose legs were haphazardly lengthened, and the rest fighting off a full-blown panic, like Masato squeezing himself into a corner and looking at nothing.

Not much anyone could do, so Ai went on with what he could do. He pulled Tokiya down by the hands. He thumped hard onto his knees, betraying how nervous he actually felt behind his serene expression.

“Tokiya, what kind of pornography do you enjoy?”

“Mikaze-senpai!”

“AiAi!”

“Mikaze!”

Ai had not the slightest clue what the abashed clamor was about.

“I do not know how to arouse you,” he explained.

“I know, I understand, Mikaze-senpai.” Tokya’s face was a special blazing kind of red Ai had never seen before. Was pornography a taboo topic even in the midst of sexual relations? Or maybe it was rude of him to presume that Tokiya watched pornography?

“Would it be better if I asked you what do you think of when you masturbate?”

More fresh red filling Tokiya’s cheeks proved that that was not better at all.

“How should I proceed then?”

Tokiya looked up and down, side to side, and generally wherever Ai was not at.

Finally, Tokiya whispered, “Pornography with... talking.”

“Can you give me something more specific? We are talking right now.”

“I want you to talk to me about what… you’re doing… and how… I’m reacting…” He took a deep breath, wiping his face with both hands in utter embarrassment.

Ai thought for a moment. “So…” Ai reached over to take hold of Tokiya’s utterly lifeless, though substantially sized penis. It even felt it a bit cold, a bit worrisome to say the least.

“So now I am supposed to say that your penis is flaccid and I will stroke you until you’re hard and warm?”

Tokiya said nothing, but he hardened immediately between Ai’s fingers.

“Affirmative it is then. I shall continue, but can you perhaps unfold your legs so that I have a better view of you? If I’m able to see your anus, along with the slight flexes in your erection, I should be able to judge whether you are enjoying yourself enough for an orgasm to commence.”

Sitting there still, Tokiya seemed as if he didn’t hear anything underneath his own shock. Ai grasped his knees and pulled gently. That seemed to knock him from his stupor, although he crossed his feet at his ankles and kept his legs likewise squeezed shut.

“Now, now, don’t be silly,” chided Ai, forcing his pale legs apart. “I am much stronger than you. I can push your legs to have them wrap around your head and you won’t be able to push back an inch. You’ll stay there until I want you to move.”

With one hand, he pushed Tokiya down and kept him there with that hand on his chest.

“Mi-Mikaze-senpai.”

Ai watched as the process of opening Tokiya’s legs prompted several pulsing jumps in his cock.

A remarkable feeling of excitement pulsed through his body, something much like the electricity shot at him from the faces of hundreds of smiling fans. Something that made him feel alive, almost magical.

“I will nestle your testicles onto my palm,” he whispered, and his hand shook the smallest bit as Tokiya let out a small gasp. “It’s tightening up, your scrotum, almost trying to hide from my touch. But I will coax you back. Here.”

Ai squeezed him rather hard.

“Mikaze-senpai, that hurts.”

“It must hurt in a good way then, for your lust has not abated in the least. You’re even more rigid than before.” Twisting him hard, he murmured, “Your foreskin has completely retracted. Just the feel of my hand is making you like this? How delightfully lewd you are.”

Ai glanced at the others in the room, finding the spaces between everyone had minimized significantly. Some meant to get a closer look at Tokiya and Ai, but others, like Syo, were definitely watching off to the side.

Back to Tokiya, and his slim figure glistened just the slightest with sweat. Both his hands covered his face, and Ai had an urge to pin those arms down.

He decided, strongly, not to. Those lithe arms did nothing to hide his humiliated tears.

“Watching you in this new way makes me excited as well, Tokiya.” Leaning forward, his wide childlike eyes caught Tokiya’s eyes beneath an elbow. “See? Look at my cock.”

Tokiya flickered his gaze down. A slight surprise registered on his face.

“Again, your excitement grows. This pre-ejaculate should smooth the way. It’s surprising that stroking you dry has even gotten you this far- you must enjoy the roughness.” Ai felt his words shudder in his throat- he could barely keep his own pleasure at bay, though he had not touched himself at all. “What shall I do now to have you finish in the most pleasing way possible? Long, slow strokes from your slit to your balls? Fast across the glans? Would you like me to swallow you down and play with your ass?”

Tokiya _panted_ , ready to burst so soon. It’s barely been five minutes! “I don’t know, Mikaze-senpai, I don’t know. Whatever you want.”

“I want to know what you want. I have to make you orgasm, after all. Or are you saying you are well on your way, no matter what I do? What if I slow down?”

He slowed his hand to a fourth of its speed, smiling as Tokiya whimpered in disappointment, and slowed down further.

“Hm?”

“Mm!”

“Hm?” One long pull, then Ai released him, one long pull, a full second of release. “Is this fine?”

“Mi…Mikaze…senpai…No…Not that.”

“I would like completely formed ideas.”

“…aster…”

“Louder,” Ai ordered. Hungrily eating up every peripheral movement of Tokiya’s body- the way his legs widened by themselves, how he swallowed deeply, his nipples hardened- Ai leaned forward with his hand still, awaiting.

“Faster, Mikaze-senpai…”

“Where? How?”

Fresh tears made Ai smile. “My penis, move your hand faster, please.”

Ai did the bare minimum for that task- slightly faster on Tokiya’s hot member.

“Mikaze-senpai! Faster, as fast as you can- aaaahh…. Yes, like that, please.”

Ai followed the instructions exactly, using every piece of his android arsenal to go faster than humanely possible.

He was most confused when Tokiya’s arms came away from his face and he held his elbows. His eyes squeezed shut, he seemed to be using every ounce of his consciousness to keep his legs open.

“Your semen is gathered at the base of your cock, ready to sputter from the tip.”

“Y-Yes,” Tokiya’s sweetly mellowed voice answered, and he whined deep and long in his throat- a sustained A flat that reached right up to B. “Yes!”

“Are you ready to come? My palm is already slathered with your fluids, but the heat of your come will be thrilling.” Tokiya stretched out, arched his body. “You’re close.”

“So close! Yes! I’m… I’m…”

A bolt of cum shot up before Tokiya reacted. Both hands squeezed the one wrist pumping him so quickly, not slowing Ai in the least.

“Ah, ah, ah, Mikaze-senpai, stop, it’s too much!”

“I think I can make you come again.”

“Wha..? I… aaah… fuck!”

The calm and perfect Ichinose Tokiya falling apart in his hands- a memory he didn’t want to forget, no matter the atmosphere.

“I already came! I’m still...! I already came! I already came!” Tokiya pleaded.

Ai whispered, “Just once more I wish to feel the pulse of your pleasure shoot through my hand. You’re still leaking- you’re an absolute mess- you’re drooling.”

Tokiya didn’t have the strength to wipe his mouth or the tears from his face, just clench his jaw and cry.

“There’s nothing you can do,” Ai teased. “I am going to make you come again.” Tokiya could only nod, his hair sticking to his forehead and around his ears.

The pulse came suddenly, as if on accident, but Tokiya screamed out nothing distinct, but the edge to his voice was comparable to when he hit the highest of his notes. Ai released him finally as the remarkable vision before him took over his central system: Tokiya lying down on his side, exhausted and spent, because of what he had done to him.

Ai had come himself. His body even produced sweat to accompany the vast amount of heat swirling in his chest and groin- he might even be overheating.

A general quiet settled, broken by shy concerns over Tokiya’s well-being.

Then, from Eiji: “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Ai agreed, then the lights went out.

~~~

The alarm rang exactly once, with Tokiya swiping its dismissal on the second ring. He got out of bed and folded up his futon and blanket. Then he undressed and folded his clothes to put them neatly in the hamper- the others teased him incessantly over folding his dirty clothes- and he went into his shower room.

While naked in the shower, he did some vocal exercises. Today he had practice with the almost intolerable Mikado Nagi and the almost perfectly tolerable Mikaze Ai.

For some reason, he got so hard at the sight of Ai’s crisp blue-green eyes, and thought of him saying the filthiest of things as he masturbated quickly. Still, he came twice, and early to the meeting by only two minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Mind control with Cecil and Camus
> 
> I am nine days behind, so, obviously, my pairings aren't set in stone. If you have a pairing you wish to be represented or doing something on the list, please feel free to ask!


	3. Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil embraces his new role with relish. Camus? Not so much. He thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any mistakes!

The Muses screamed at Cecil from their prison as soon as Eiji cut his necklace and hid it in a strongly warded box of ancient Japanese pinewood. However, all that reached Cecil were their beautiful words of poetry and song. They still protected him from the jealous members of his royal court, built upon his special tattoo, but they could do nothing else, and Cecil noticed nothing different. Or rather, he was forced to not notice anything amiss.

However, they worried less and less as no lasting injuries were apparent on his physical or spiritual forms. Yet, as a matter of principle, the short-term injuries should not be accepted either, but there was simply nothing they could do. The perpetrator even had the kindness to gradually give back control, to the point that the only difference from before was that a portion of Cecil’s spirit would disappear from the realm of mortals for less than a second.

They stopped worrying, though willing to intervene at any moment.

“Camus-senpai, how was that, do you think?” Cecil asked excitedly after getting a particular difficult string of notes down pat.

“The fact that it took you this long to do something so simple overshadows your so-called triumph.”

Reiji blocked Camus from view, but, being four inches smaller, he did not do so well. “A very Myu-chan answer everyone! But Rei-chan is very impressed, Cesshi!’

“Thank you, Reiji-senpai,” Cecil murmured, wanting a sincere compliment from Camus more than Reiji’s dependable support.

But he shouldn’t be greedy! One day he’ll impress Camus, or at least make him react with more than a dismissive side comment! One day!

“Woo-ya! It’s time for food!” Van and Otoya did a high-five.

Tokiya used the tip of his fingers to bring their excited hands down. “It’s time for showers. Although you have yet to do the correct hand movements in the third go-around, Otoya-” Otoya made what Cecil liked to call the ‘Perfect Puppy Face’ that worked on everyone, but most of all Tokiya. “-if we were to keep going, it might be overdoing it.”

“Yea!” Another high-five.

Tokiya sighed his perpetual long-suffering sigh. Cecil always thought that he was taking things too seriously, causing stress to be held deep into his shoulders. He said that he was too uncomfortable to go and get a massage, and rejected Cecil’s offer to buy Tokiya’s own masseuse. The Japanese were hung up on the oddest things…

With Otoya and Van agreeing on eating together, this naturally brought the rest of them. Another end of the day with his closest friends! A sizable majority of them settled for an okonomiyaki restaurant- much to Tokiya’s chagrin, who stressed, as usual, over the importance of healthier eating, and he was ignored, as usual!

Cecil watched everyone interact, trying to take in any especially Japanese responses, although the restaurant itself was already especially foreign to him, with the tiny spatula and the frying of foods himself, the existence of mayo and food looking appetizing even if one is making a single meal for himself. Very interesting!  
  
There was a whisper two people over which Cecil heard with his exceptional hearing, “Did you upset Aimi? I mean, you’re Ichi, so the chances are close to zero.”

“What do you mean?” Tokiya inquired, while denying any extra toppings with excess salt and fat- so definitely not a bit of the delicious mayo.

“He’s been staring at you all day today. No surprise you haven’t noticed.”

“I think you’re imagining things.”

Masato added his words with slight hesitation: “I have noticed a bit more attention from him as well, Ichinose. It has not interfered with practice, but it is there nonetheless.”

“Hm. I have witnessed no such things.”

Otoya said happily, “That’s so weird because you said you think you had a long dream about Mikaze-senpai.”

“Otoya.”

“You said you can’t get it out of your head.”

“Otoya, could you please-”

“You said it was most likely incredibly indecent in nature and you didn’t want… anyone... else… whoops.”

A bit angrily, Tokiya muttered, “And let’s keep this information which I had shared _in confidence_ from _anyone else_ , could we?”

Otoya nodded. “I think we can!”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.”

The short laughter took their minds away from the surreal thought that Ichinose Tokiya might have had a sexual dream concerning Mikaze Ai.

Cecil wished that they could continue talking about it.

So he asked, in his best attempt at a secretive whisper, “Is this like how we could not date Haruka in the Master Class?”

Ren shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Cesshi! Shush!”

The conspiratorial low voices inevitably drew the attention of those nearest- Van and Reiji, both who began to scoot in that much closer to hear.

“But is it not so? ‘Twas only a dream.” Cecil’s chest bubbled with a warm thrill. “Even if you were to physically manifest your desires, will it be so bad? It’s not like Ai can have a baby.”

Ai voiced loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Excuse me?”

“Nothing!” said most of STARISH, plus Reiji and Van. Syo beside Cecil covered his mouth.

“Hm.” Ai’s tone belied absolutely no trust in that they were telling an ounce of truth.

“I think such a dream would be awfully entertaining,” Cecil said with a pout. “There are many beautiful people at these tables. Surely everyone here has thought about someone else here sexually? I am often called naïve, but surely I shouldn’t expect such a thing.”

Natsuki- nice, sunny, bright Natsuki- inquired loud enough for the prep cooks in the back to hear him: “I haven’t thought about sex with _everyone_ here, but definitely everyone in STARISH.”

“That is quite enough!” Tokiya interrupted roughly. “This is not a conversation for public.”

“We’ll talk about it later, then?”

Tokiya went silent. “Maybe.”

“How exciting!” Cecil cried.

A few hours later, and Cecil realized that later did not mean ‘later that day’! He had to be ushered into his taxi as most everyone else escaped to their own apartments. They weren’t going to be altogether like this for a good long while, and now they had avoided such a splendid talk that he believed would have really made them grow closer as a unit.

Ah, well. He opened up the windows to let the breeze go through his canopied bed and hoped he would have an interesting dream of some kind, just like Tokiya.

“Not again!”

Otoya’s scream came from a deep sleep, with Cecil feeling as fresh as a daisy, just like before.

Just like before, he had the jarring realization that his pendant was somewhere far away, although he heard his muses as clear as ever. Unlike before though, he felt no fear or lingering sadness after being bereft of his lifelong companions. He in fact felt a thrill burn across his whole body.

For he remembered, that upon their waking hours, no one remember anything but a strange dream. Although Cecil wanted to remember everything that would happen tonight. Perhaps the Patron would let him remember. It’s not like he would have anyone to tell- or rather everyone who he would want to tell wouldn’t believe him!

Arms folded, Kira demanded, “Let’s not go through all the theatrics all over again. We all understand what’s at stake now.”

“That is quite true,” agreed Tokiya. His calm visage was broken by rapid flicks of his eyes towards Ai, who seemed not at all nervous (he wasn’t).

“The instructions!”

“So soon!”

CECIL, HAVE SOME FUN WITH CAMUS.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Shion said.

Van ran his fingers through his auburn hair, the carefully curled ends falling flat already with his nervous perspiration. “There’s got to be something deeper going on. Do Camus and Cecil hate each other?”

“Cecil doesn’t hate anyone,” Natsuki protested, and Cecil was quite glad he had such a nice friend who believed in him- even if he was so terribly wrong. Of course, there were people he hated. The people who cursed him for all that time… They smiled and bowed, or hid and stayed low, but if Cecil had exactly all the world to do what he wanted with them…

“Camus, on the other hand,” Ranmaru spat, jerking a hand at Camus standing against the wall, “would trade all of our lives for a chocolate sundae.”

“Sounds about right,” agreed Ai.

“C’mon, you guys, you’re gonna upset Myu-chan.”

Ai looked closer at Camus. “It’s a wonder that he’s not said anything so far. Camus? Did you go into shock after seeing your name on the wall?”

Cecil looked at Camus and noticed something off in his steely blue eyes, then his eyes stumbled down.

“He’s wearing my pendant!”

Nagi went within arm’s reach of Camus (he didn’t like him very much and the feeling was mutual), and he asked, “Why are you wearing Cecil’s pendant?”

No one said anything as Camus also said nothing, staring straight ahead. The best clue they had that he was alive were his completely regular blinks.

“Cesshi,” Ren called, looking right at the instructions on the wall. “Try to tell him what to do.”

“No one tells Camus-senpai what to do,” Cecil answered immediately.

“Well, things are a bit different here, so let’s try it out.”

Cecil very much doubted things were _that_ different, but Camus still hadn’t said a thing, so there was a teeny bit difference at least.

“Camus-senpai, say something.”

“Something,” Camus repeated.

“Ah.” A spark of chaos fluttered in his soul; the Muses would weep. “Stand on one leg, your left one, and touch your nose with your right hand.”

Camus stood on just his left leg, and touched his nose with the appropriate hand.

“Oh, this is wonderful!”

“How does this end, though?” Reiji murmured. “It can’t go on forever, right? Right?”

“Most likely with something perverted!” Masato cried from his corner.

“Ah. Makes sense.”

“It does?” Natsuki seemed just as confused as before, probably having trouble reconciling such a dark character having their very essence in the palm of their hand. Cecil knew the feeling intimately.

“Camus, crawl to me,” Cecil ordered.

As Camus went to his feet, Ren teased, “Oh, my, Cesshi, getting into the spirit, are we?”

Ren didn’t sound as if he disapproved, but Cecil expected, that out of all of them, he was definitely among the ones who would have some fun instead of falling into despair.

“Yes! If we are going to come here every night for who knows how long, we should try to find what joy we can!”

“I feel like I am seeing a hidden darker side to you, Cecil!” Eiichi cried, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. “I completely agree that we should make the best of all of this. This is an opportunity that many lifetimes have passed up.”

Eiji asked his brother, “Do you mean that? An opportunity?”

“I do! We won’t even remember anything when we awake! Cecil, let’s go all out!”

“I shall!” Cecil consented one-hundred percent! His nerves sang with bloodlust!

“What will you make Camus do now?”

Cecil thought for a moment, with his thoughts landing on an idea that made his member hard at once. “If only we had some oil…”

A small basket of bottles of oil appeared right to the side of Camus’ bent knees.

“Of fucking course,” muttered Yamato. “If the Patron can imagine up monsters, why not some oil? What’s next, a whip?”

Cecil tucked in that suggestion for later. “Lather me in the oil, Camus.”

Camus started, and there were Camus’ soft, rather cool hands on his feet, while the oil tingled just a bit to simmering warmth on his skin. The feeling was heavenly, almost as good as his masseuse back home. No, better, because Camus, his stern, slightly mean ‘Baron’ who treated his teammates with such off-putting airs.

Nagi kneeled down next to Camus, poking his cheek. “Is he even awake in there? Or is he still asleep?”

Also curious, and feeling a tinge of displeasure at the thought of Camus not even realizing his servile nature at the moment, Cecil told Camus, “Answer my questions honestly, Camus. Are you awake right now?”

“Yes,” Camus answered, inflection flat and robotic.

“So you know what you’re doing right now?”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing?”

“I am massaging oil into your skin.”

“How do you like it?”

For the first time that night, Camus hesitated on following the directions, but with a tiny tic of his chin, he answered, “I like a lot.”

Cecil rubbed his ears to make sure he was hearing correctly. “How do you like _massaging me_ , Camus?”

“I like it a lot.”

“Tell him to explain,” Ranmaru asked- lowly, but the room was in shock at Camus’ confession, a pin could drop like thunder.

Cecil did just so: “Explain, Camus.”

“Y-Y-Your-” Camus evidently still had it in him to fight whatever control the Patron had on him. “Your skin is smooth and you smell delightful and… A-A-And…Mmmm…”

An oni flashed to life beside Cecil, making his erection wither into a husk. His friends gave the hulking green figure a wide berth.

“The wall says,” Shion whispered, for Cecil had his back to that wall and blocked Camus’ view, “that if Camus keeps fighting the spell, the Patron will make Camus… deep-throat… the oni. How does one deep-throat?”

Nagi answered with a long sight, “It means that the oni will force its dick down his throat.”

“What! It’ll break!”

“That might be the idea.”

Cecil didn’t want that! Not at all! How gross and incredibly cruel!

“You hear that, Camus?”

“Yes.”

The question was rhetorical, but Cecil continued, “Now explain.”

The words tumbled from Camus’ nearly frozen mouth, “Your skin is smooth, you smell delightful, and I like being told what to do.”

A silence.

“What did he just say? That last part?” Kira asked, completely unbelieving.

Even Ai sounded incredulous as he replied, “He said he likes being told what to do.”

Cecil let the words knock around his head, and Camus continued oiling him, up his thighs, hips, stomach, unceremoniously over his genitals and buttocks, and he had to stand for the rest of Cecil’s body, including his scalp. It was all very pleasant. Camus returned to his knees, awaiting further instruction. Cecil was hard again, and he had just the idea he wanted to come to fruition. Something awfully decadent and likewise delicious!

“Now, Camus, I want you to suck my-”

~~~

Camus woke up with a shout to wake his dog Alexander, and his dearest friend leapt onto the bed and licked all over his face.

“It’s okay, Alexander, it’s okay.” He gave the pup a good scratch behind the ears and he gave him one last lick before bouncing off, most likely to his food bowl to wait for breakfast.

Camus fell back against his silken sheets, and he realized that his dick was so hard he could masturbate right there in bed, something he hasn’t done since his teenager years. It was unsanitary to do such a plebian thing, but he couldn’t wait.

And as he tore away his sheets and reached between his legs, he felt an anger well up inside him.

He didn’t know what exactly he wanted, but this wasn't it. The orgasm felt shallow and pointless, like massaging out a painful cramp, where the healing was more exhausting than relief.

Perhaps he should treat Cecil nicer today and get him to claw for his approval as usual, pay him back.

Camus paused in washing his hands. What did he mean by paying him back? The question bothered him until he exited the shower and Alexander barked from outside the bath, then he forgot it nearly completely. Nearly.


	4. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagi definitely likes Natsuki more than he lets on; Natsuki loves him just as much! It might be hard to see, but it is true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagi is eighteen. Sorry, I couldn't do anything younger. I just wasn't feeling it.

Nagi’s laughter erupted from the instructions, ready to do anything and everything the Patron wanted, for this was fantastic! How could anyone be that upset at their predicament when they were allowed to do anything?

As someone who’s only recently entered adulthood, he believed they had a world all to their own to be whatever they wanted! Where in the adult idol world could he have sex with a bunch of men- nowhere, that’s where! He loved idol work and he loved his fans, but sometimes he wanted to kick back in the most luxurious of fashions without making sure he was presentable to said fans and adult world.

Of course, he was much happier about the situation since he was in a not-so-.5embarrassing position.

NAGI, HAVE FUN WITH NATSUKI.

“Awesome!”

“How can you even be glad in a place like this?” Shion asked, taking his usual spot on the floor, exactly where he woke up and folded into himself.

“What’s the point of shivering in my shoes and being sad?”

“You’re not wearing shoes.”

“You know what I mean! Natsuki-chan~!”

He turned around and there Natsuki was.

Lying down.

Asleep!

“Natsuki?” Nagi poked his face. Nothing. Pinch his cheek. Nothing. Covering his mouth and pinched his nose.

Eiji tore away Nagi’s wrist, yelling, “Don’t do that!”

“Why not? He’s not going to die.”

“You don’t know that!”

Nagi shrugged him off. “If we could die in here, what’s the point of making us forget everything, and nothing happening in the real world? And- Ah! Why is the monster here?”

The oni, always so silent, appeared with little notice and picked up Eiji and threw him into the wall.

“Eiji!” Eiichi was by his brother’s side, even though he was still on his feet.

Van was nearest to the brothers as he guessed, “We can’t get in the way of the instructions.”

“THAT WAS THE LAST WARNING,” Tokiya read loudly from the bold letters written on the wall.

Syo demanded, “Meaning what, exactly?” Although the oni disappeared, Syo looked at the empty spot still.

“Next time there will be punishment from the oni, obviously.” Ranmaru crossed his arms as he passed his heterochromatic eyes to everyone. “Last night the punishment was deep-throating his dick. We really don’t want him to come back.”

Uninterested, Nagi muttered, “He’s asleep! That’s not fair! Camus was awake, and that’s what made it so exciting!”

Camus now had his own corner opposite Masato, and no one spoke to him, and he spoke to no one, although Cecil did try to catch his eyes every now and again.

Fairly disappointed, Nagi pinched both Natsuki’s nipples.

“Ah!” Natsuki cried out in his sleep!

Nagi clutched both nipples and pulled as hard as he could, his body shaking as if an earthquake had shuddered their dimension.

Syo knelt beside him, having the silly gall to complain, “Why are you going to hard all of a sudden?”

“Go away. I’m not going to be like Cecil last night and not get off.”

“You want to _get off_? Now? In this situation!”

“Yes! _Now_. In this very situation. Or else what is the point?” He pushed Syo away. “Just be boring and unsatisfied?”

In his mind, he shouted, _This is for you, Patron!_

He swore he heard pleased laughter, but since no one else reacted, he felt it was merely a trick of his own mind.

“Oil, please!” Oil appeared. “Ooooh, and a vibrator! Something super fast!” A gadget he’s never seen in his life slipped snug against the basket of oils.

Natsuki already had such a large sinuous body, and Nagi was one to (privately) admit that it was lovely. His nipples were rather large and incredibly pink, though they were now red from abuse. Quite delighted, Nagi dropped several oil drops across the chest and his soft, ridiculously large member. His small hand wrapped around it made it seem even bigger.

“He’s really big everywhere,” Van said appreciatively, settling down next to the two of them. Although he brought a knee up to cover it, Nagi knew he was getting hard. Nagi would tease him, but that would mean taking time from playing around with the big teddy bear. He refused to not get off!

With that in mind, he started stroking himself.

“You’re really into this,” Ai murmured.

“You have no room to talk, AiAi,” Reiji laughed.

“I am not condemning. Just an observation.” Ai cocked his head to the side. “I’ll probably be doing the same in his position.”

Natsuki whimpered as Nagi’s quickened his hand to a blur. His breath was deep and shaky, almost like an apneic snore.

“You’re hurting him!” Syo said worriedly.

“No, I’m not, silly. He’s about to come, is all.”

“You think?”

Natsuki’s eyelashes fluttered as he came, right on cue. Nagi’s spread his semen all up and down his dick and abdomen, relishing making a complete mess out of Natsuki’s radiant form.

“Ha! See?”

The relief was evident, and Nagi was a wee bit miffed that Syo doubted him.

His fingers went between his legs to caress Natuski’s obviously waxed testicles. Like all idols, hair was removed from nearly everywhere but their eyebrows, and even then they were given a ‘shape-up’ every now and again. It was warmer there in between his legs than his recently spent penis. So soft, but tightening by the second. Being so young, Natsuki was now already ready for another erection to form.

At this, Natsuki tried to roll over, having Nagi have to pull him back into facing up. Natsuki tried to get on his side. Nagi straighten him. The third time was the charm. Nagi just had to deal with Natsuki’s body apparently needing to change position. In this new pose, this youngest member of HEAVENS had to choose whether to keep jerking himself off, or play with Natsuki adequately enough to make a good enough show for the Patron. Although being ‘good enough’ wasn’t part of the instructions, why do anything if it didn’t look as good as it felt?

Perhaps…

Nagi turned himself around to press his cock between Natsuki’s lips.

“Nagi!” Masato yelled

“That’s a bit far,” Ai, of all people, commented.

Nagi didn’t even pause in pushing in his erection- Natsuki began sucking as a reflex, and that was enough to get Nagi several shivers up his spine- then Natsuki started to wiggle his tongue! It seemed to push restlessly- he must be trying to push Nagi out of his mouth.

Nagi still had the wherewithal to say, “Don’t be naïve! It’s stupid to think that we should…ohhh… hold back. The sooner we get used to doing the craziest shit possible, the better. I can’t imagine Masato being forced to get an oni dick up his ass.”

Terrified, Masato whined, “Onis are only used as punishment!”

“And who said that?”

Ren chided, “Let’s not cause a panic.”

Nagi shrugged. He picked up the vibrator to finally use it on Natsuki’s stiff member. With a small tap, Nagi felt _teeth_ and he pulled out of Natsuki’s mouth in the nick of time to not have his dick nicked off.

“Mmmmmnnnnnn.”

Natsuki let out a constant keening sound, which stopped as soon as Nagi pulled away the vibrator. Nagi was earnest though! He flipped around yet again and smushed their cocks together, and used his other hand to push the vibrator handle into his grip.

Maybe he should have turned it off before doing that.

“Hiii!”

He blacked out in the most intensely spastic orgasm of his life- and he feared that he would wake up and not even enjoy the afterglow.

He had nothing to fear. Van was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Ah, there he goes.”

Nagi’s body was warm and fuzzy. “Yea, I came really hard.”

“No kiddin'.”

“How is he?”

“You barely touched him with it again.”

“Lame!” The disappointment dampened his glow a bit and he took up the vibrator shuddering across the tatami mat.

Syo very nearly pushed him again, but Ren caught his arm just in time.

“Thanks.” Syo was pale with fear. “Aren’t you done?”

“The Patron isn’t done, so obviously I’m not.”

“Mmmmmmnnnn!”

The squeal returned and even in his deep sleep Natsuki reached down to push away Nagi’s hand and the afterglow intensified with Natsuki’s usually sweet and open face twisted in pain, and a little bit of drool left his mouth.

_Bzzzzzzzz_

Nagi ground the vibrator to Natsuki’s balls, slowly up his shaft, not touching his tip just yet. Were those tears at the corner of those closed eyes?

His mouth quivered, “Syo…tan…”

Syo!

He said Syo!

Why Syo?!

“This is Nagi!” Nagi mercilessly stroked right at the tip of the erupting cock, feeling naught but annoyance at making Natsuki come again, almost panting in his sleep! But he didn’t let up, not even as Natsuki’s hand battered, frantic, but missing each time.

“Nagi, quit it! You’re hurting him!” Ren held Syo back, not at all bothered by the both their naked bodies.

“Syo…tan… don’t… help…”

Syo quit his struggling, lips quivering, eyes shining and ready for tears to fall.

Underneath Natsuki’s pain, in his deep sleep, he was still looking out for his friends.

“Oh! You’re such a goody-two-shoes, Natsuki.”

“It looks like you’re easing up on the toy,” Van taunted.

“Shush, Van. He’s not even getting hard again, so it’s not nearly as fun.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

Although Natsuki wasn’t getting hard, his dick was an angry red, foreskin still peeled, and there was a dribble of cum flowing out.

“Need… to… pee…”

Snickering, Nagi restarted his best efforts to tease Natsuki’s most sensitive part.

~~~  
  


His bed was drenched with sweat and urine when he straightened up in his bed. He felt so exhausted, although he had the most regular of idol days the day before. In fact, he was a lot less busy than before, and didn’t see most anyone but Van and Reiji to work on their music. Of course he saw Syo, but only in passing.

He heard stomping, fast and straight to his room.

Syo bashed open his door. Eyes half-lidded, he asked, “You alright?”

Feeling that his dear friend was still mostly asleep, Natsuki said, “I’m quite fine! You should go back to sleep.”

He was in the middle of rubbing tiredly at his eyes, Syo mumbled, “Are you sure?”

“Sure, I’m sure, Syo-tan!”

“Ok…”

He didn’t tell him not to call him Syo-tan… He must have had an exhausting dream.


	5. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van and Masato take the scenic route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might guess my own personal favorite kinks from this. I really hope this chapter in particular brings chills down your spine- if you're into that sort of thing.

Van looked at the numbered gadget in his hand, black with white numbers and ticks. He ran his fingers through his hair, ran his fingers through his hair, fingers through his hair- his hair was going to fall out.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!”

“What does that even mean?”

“Van doesn’t even seem to know.”

“How do we follow instructions when we don’t know what they mean?”

“Doesn’t make much sense.”

“This seems like the scariest thing for Masato to experience.”

“Don’t say that!”

“Patron, explain corruption!”

Van stood frozen at the command; the toy settled uselessly into the crux of his palm. Of course, it made sense that the Patron knew their deepest, darkest thoughts, or maybe they had full access to their memories? Whatever the case, like Nagi had accused the night before, Van had been much too naïve. Sure, he expected them to eventually do increasingly more difficult tasks, but this was just… out there.

“It’s not explaining.”

“That could only mean that one of them knows what it means.”

“I will not let anyone corrupt me!” Masato yelled, melding with the corner as if trying to disappear into the sharp lanes.

The oni appeared.

“Oh, dear.” Cecil covered his mouth.

Van followed his eyes to see the _bowl of spiders._ They were trapped underneath a plastic topper.

“Ew, ew, ew,” Nagi (and several other of the men) backed away from Masato’s special spot.

After grabbing Masato from the corner, the oni tipped the bowl to its side.

“NO! I TAKE IT BACK! I’LL DO ANYTHING!”

The oni seemed to pause, but then he (or the Patron) remembered that there would be no more warnings, and so he flicked off the top with a clawed finger and let the spiders fall. Masato went pure snow white, and Van rubbed his own skin. He wasn’t scared of bugs like Masato, but the thought of being covered in spiders was still quite terrifying. It was all the worse as they jumped across his supple white skin- the kind that would bruise easy- and Van swallowed thickly.

While the oni let the spiders travel across Masato’s ice-solid frame, Van wondered if the Patron knew that he was unabashedly bi, and had dreams of a more inclusive Japan that would accept an idol like him.

Also… Did the Patron know that he liked such a depraved sexual activity? Van read the instructions again.

VAN, CORRUPT MASATO.

Did the Patron know that he’s had this fantasy over and over? Masato, him, bringing that stony but sweet face beside itself with pleasure? He often feared that it was evident on his face or in his manners or simmering in his voice- but no one was any the wiser.

Although Kira, saying nothing, having said nothing, leveled his gaze at him.

Damn. Kira looked like he knew. (He did know).

All the spiders, disappearing once they left Masato’s body, were all finally gone, and the oni let Masato fall against the wall, wide-eyed and breathing shallowly.

“I had hoped to lose consciousness, but I suppose our Patron has thought of something so undesirable.” He closed his eyes. “Never again! Does anyone know what the instructions mean?”

Van finally said, “I do.”

“Why were you quiet this whole time?!” Nagi demanded.

Natsuki asked softly, “What does it mean?”

They were sitting near each other, although Syo sat between them with arms crossed. It was kind of sweet, and funny.

“It’s… It’s kind’o like a pornographic genre…”

Eiichi said dismissively, “Naturally.”

“It’s basically makin’ ya more and more of a corrupted individual… Like, y’all probably know all about cults convincing people to murder and the like for whatever reason. That’s corruption.”

When Van paused, Ai goaded, “And what is this pornographic, sexual form of corruption? Making them want sex?”

“Pleasure. ‘Specially, orgasms. ‘Specially… Like the murderin’ example, makin’ a murderer outta a kind priest or a sweet young kid… The further from the stereotypical, the better the corruption.”

“Why do you know this?”

Van swallowed.

What was the point of secrecy? The sooner, the better, just as Nagi intimated.

“I have had such fantasies before. I’ve watched porn and read it in books… and comics… watched it in sex clubs…”

“Ah. You’re actually very much ‘into it’, as it is said.”

Van loved when Ai summed things up; his complete lack of judgment made things more clinical rather than horrendously human and tangible.

“Yes.” He held up the numbered gadget. “With this, it’ll prolly help make him more sensitive as the number goes up. This is magic, but usually you get there with edging- uh, teasing, more intense actions. But I’mma bet this doodad will do all the hard work for me.”

“You’re already rock hard. You actually are going to enjoy this very much.” Ren did not have the same bedside manner as Ai! In fact, he seemed very much surprised, and Van had secretly hoped that out of all of them, Ren would have similar tastes. Now he looked like a freak.

Ah, well, at least they won’t remember. That was his only saving grace.

From beside him, another savior appeared: “The only thing that can make this fantasy better is if Masato is a virgin.”

“Sumeragi-sama!”

“Are you?”

“That is absolutely none of your business.”

“Van’s course of action might change based on your answer.”

Kira made it sound like a possibility, but Van wanted to make it absolutely clear: “Masato, if you’re not a virgin, I will fuck you myself. If you are, I’ll stick with the gizmos.”

Masato firmed up his mouth as he muttered, “It does not seem as if I _must_ tell the truth.”

“True.” Either answer was too much for Masato: admit his lack of experience or experience Van in a more intimate way he’s ever considered.

Dryly, Ranmaru told them, “The wall says he’s a virgin.”

“Gods!” Masato covered his face.

Van kneeled in front of him. “In the whole scheme of things, it’s no big deal.”

“So you say! But is this not the optimal version of your fantasy!”

“Yea, ‘xactly, for my fantasy. In real life, you’re a person who is very ‘ticular ‘bout things, and it only makes sense you’re even more ‘ticular about actual people. I would have been super confused if you weren’t a virgin.”

Masato sniffed. “You’re a smooth talker.”

“The highest praise coming from a fellow idol.”

He put his finger on the dial, showing Masato.

Taking it from him, Masato asked, “Will it get rid of fear?”

“If you let it.”

Kira scoffed behind him, saying something under his breath. Sounded suspiciously like, “ _Such_ a smooth talker.”

Masato was none the wiser. “If I… Let it?”

“Right.” Van nodded with utmost confidence, although he was lying through his teeth, and he took the gizmo back. “Do not fight it, like Camus did the other night.”

“That was _very_ painful,” Camus added, quite helpfully. “Nothing good comes from fighting anything that happens, and we’re out of warnings, as you're well aware.”

All good advice, although Van didn’t think Camus was trying to help rather than complaining just a bit.

“Alright.” Van stood. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and focused on being as calm as possible and not let even the most residual of nervousness reach Masato’s mindset. He knew for a fact that the surer he was, the more stable he came off, the better this would be for Masato.

He ran his fingers through his hair, fanning his fingers out to give his curls their distinctive shape.

“Patron, can I have oil, vibrator and an anal plug?”

“A what?” Masato squeaked.

With them lined up neatly, he then asked, “What are your thoughts on pleasure frames?”

A particular chair of leather and cuffs appeared, but Van shook his head. “I want to put him on his back.”

A hollow cube appeared, tinted black with dotted white lines on the corners and edges.

Van could only imagine that if this technology existed, how much easier life would be- well, sex lives in any case. Hands pushing and pulling at the dotted areas, he knew exactly what the Patron wanted, and his fingers went through the shadowy tint, while having near complete control over the final product. Final product turned out to be very inclined in shape, reaching up above Masato’s head. After pushing Masato down (with effort), Van didn’t even need to call out the need for cuffs, black, tight on Masato’s pale wrists, but loose while connected to the ‘cube’ edge. This edge Van had shortened to just shoulder width, and slightly raised above Masato’s body, while the bottom half of the cube was much higher, and the cuffs went around Masato’s equally pale thigh and shins. These cuffs were immovable from their spot, and widened far enough that Van had no hindrance to Masato’s lovely body.

“I feel so vulnerable and exposed.” Masato pulled at his cuffs.

Van leaned over Masato’s trapped body. He responded in a low tone, “You are vulnerable and exposed. I can do anything I want to you, and with a whole lotta magic on my side, that can be tings I ain’t ever dreamed of otherwise.” In the middle of Masato’s blanching he put up the control, successfully forcing away any fear, replaced by a curiosity born from trust.

“I’mma kiss you now.”

“Oh? Ah, ok. Ok.”

Perfect! Van leaned over to capture those lips- more like just press their mouths together for a little peck. That wouldn’t do.

He deepened the kiss; his tongue dove deep; his pulled his breath to provide a bit of suction.

A high-pitched, “Hm!” gave enough insight into Masato’s frame of mind. His reciprocation by sucking back and moving his tongue a bit haphazardly showed a bit of passion, providing Van with a confidence he only just the realized was in slightly short supply.

Van separated, looking down his submissive’s- Masato’s pale body to see his slender penis just bit fuller, poking through his extraneous folds of foreskin. When he looked up, his beauty mark was stark against his reddened cheeks, but his eyes were hidden beneath eyelashes. Still, Van could see him looking at him.

“You like kissin’. Good ta know.” Masato, adorably, looked away. “I’mma touch ya body all over.”

Kira’s words flowed from the side of Van: “You just want to touch him.”

“’Course I do! His body is fuckin’ exquisite.”

“You exaggerate!” Masato protested. Sic’ing his hands onto said body quieted him at once- then he laughed a bit with Van tickling the bottom of his feet. “G’ah!” Van bit his arch, hard, hard enough to bruise, hard enough to feel the bones inside. “That hurts, Kiryuin-san!” 

Van let him go.

He switched to the other foot to do the same thing.

He looked down, smiling. “You like bitin’.”

“I don’t! It’s just, I’m not fighting any pleasant feelings, and it doesn’t hurt like I thought.”

“Hurts in a good way?”

“Something like that, yes…” Masato closed his eyes. “That just means I like it.”

“Yep.” Now he really put his hands into squeezing up his legs, using the nail of his thumbs to scratch the back of Masato’s knees hard enough to leave red lines. He did the same to his thighs, except with all ten of his fingers. Masato cried out, his leg cuffs clanging as he pulled away.

Van loosened his grip to rub around his hips, a bit shapely, and pinched his buttocks- “Eep!”-and went to his front to poke his belly button, an outie. When his large hands reached his ribcage, Masato lifted himself.

“Now, don’t be just delayin’ the inevitable.” Van grabbed his nipples. The twist he gave them made his own stomach tighten, his own cock lift up.

“Kiryuin-san! Not so hard, please!”

Quickly checking the progress- hard as a rock- Van teased, “Why would I ease up when you’re likin’ it like you are?”

Masato turned away, but with his legs trapped, his attempt was mediocre, to say the least. Van continued pulling and twisting his dark nipples in opposite directions until little bits of moisture appeared at the corner of his tightly closed eyes. Then he finished Masato’s body, both hands around his slender neck, up sides of his face, and massaged through his hair. Strands were soft as down, springy with a surprising thickness. Petting him so made Masato stifle a sweet little mewl of pleasure.

“You’re so sensitive. You don’t touch yourself all over when you masturbate do you? Many people don’t.”

“Hm. I just realized I don’t,” Yamato remarked, with several of the others coming to the same realization.

“I’ll touch you all over. But first.”

Van lifted the gizmo so that Masato could see, and his blue eyes flashing with recognition made Van aware he might have forgotten all about the little thing, and probably the instructions entirely, which meant that Van was doing everything just fine.

He flicked up two tics.

“Two? Why two? Two is too much!”

“Now, now, don’t make a fuss. I don’t think this will end so well if we go so slow.”

“No?”

“Nah. You got this.”

Van then tickled his feet.

Masato squealed!

“It’s too much!”

“Breathe. Don’t fight it. Don’t fight.”

Masato forced his breath to slow.

Van bit into his foot. A kick to his noggin nearly rocked him, but the cuffs held Masato from delivering a fatal blow.

This time he prefaced his bite with a lick from slightly hard heels up the soft middle. Masato tried to relax immediately.

“Good boy, just like that. I will bite, now.” He did as he promised.

“Oh…. Aaaah!”

Masato stifled his voice by burying his mouth as close to his shoulder as possible.

Soon, he wouldn’t even know he was crying out, if Van had any say in it!

His hands traveled the same path as before, but this time Masato groaned with the scratches to his legs, breath quickened as his nails went up his midsection, and did a sort of low wail when Van took his nipples in the same cruel grip. His fingertips plucked off the tips of them.

His sigh as Van took the last leg made the older man smile.

“I… I feel as if I could have… could have had an orgasm.”

Oh.

So there was that as well?!

“If you’re feeling like that, it’s prolly true. Patron must be stiflin’ your orgasm.”

“So I… I can’t do it?”

“Most likely-” Van licked his lips. “-you’ll come only at the highest level.”

Masato gasped at this. “I cannot imagine!”

“I’ll make you demand it.”

“Impossible.”

Van looked forward to quickly proving him wrong!

He lifted the gizmo and turned it up to four.

Masato cursed, “Fuck, I can already feel it in my nipples.”

He cursed! “That’s the plan.”

“I…I get it. You really have the whole process planned out. Right?”

“Right-o.” Complete blind trust will work best, alright. Plus an expectation of the regular mixed with something new...

He picked up the oil- Masato tried to close his legs- and Van rubbed his hands together to warm it up, letting drops fall between Masato’s legs, onto his cock, his testicles, letting them fall across his perineum and lower. He gathered up some more and let more oil fall over the rest of his body, from his feet to his hair.

The oil was maple flavored, and Masato’s toes twitched erratically near his eyes.

“Oh, gods, oh, gods, I’m trying to come. I can’t… I can’t…”

“You wanna come already?”

Amazingly enough, there was still blood enough to redden Masato’s face further than it already was. “I’m fine!”

“Sure, sure. Here I come.” It wouldn’t be fun if he gave in too quickly. Van could really take his time to savor this experience. Masato still had the control to keep his voice down, but his hands could feel the constant shaking and heated skin, the twitching of muscles between each finger.

Anyway there was no stopping his shaky whimpers when Van reached that tantalizing middle.

This time, though, he took Masato’s cock in hand and stroked steadily at an even pace, while his other hand spread the oil present across the smooth expanse between his twitching asshole and his tightened balls.

“Ahhh! Let….Fuck! Fuck, let go, let go.”

In the middle of these desperate pleas, Yamato ground out, “I can’t take it anymore! Just sitting here horny!” He began to relieve himself immediately, slow, watching out for any signs of their Patron’s displeasure. When no such disapproval forthcoming, he quickened to a more natural pace.

“Yes!” Not at all surprisingly, not now in any case, Cecil leaned on one arm to match the pace on his own erection. “This is most tantalizing! Van is quite skilled.”

“Unlike someone’s ham-handed approach,” said Camus, making Cecil merely roll his eyes.

“Now that he knows that you like to be told what to do, he can do much better next time,” Reiji said, and Van wasn’t sure if he was serious or not.

Camus spat, “There had better not be a ‘next time’!”

Masato nearly yelled, “Don’t touch my nipples, don’t touch them, please, I can’t take it.”

Van ignored him completely and grabbed those nipples, not letting up just because his sensitivity was nearly halfway to maximum. He wiped away a few tears, and pulled Masato by the ends of his hair, leaving him panting for air that he had been hindering unconsciously.

“Six.”

Masato gripped the bar with both hands. His entire body went tight, then shook a bit violently.

“Don’t fight it. You got this. You’ve done so well so far.”

Masato’s hair didn’t move from his forehead as he shook his head. “No, I’m…. I still feel so much… much fear in my chest.”

“Fear? Are you sure that’s it?” Van rested his hands on the cuffs, deliberately not touching any skin, but giving Masato the comforting heaviness he might need. “Are you sure it’s not anticipation? Like when you’re about to enter the stage?”

“I do not get erect from live shows!”

“You never have? Ever? Don’t lie.”

Masato caught Van’s eyes, a bit ashamed to be seen through so clearly.

“Mmm… That’s what I thought. It’s okay, no one in show business hasn’t felt that tingle.”

He heard Shion whisper, “He is a really smooth talker!”

Shion had moved from his spot!

A flush of pride almost went to his head, but Van didn’t come this far to mess up now. Reintroducing the triangular anal plug stopped Masato’s nervous/thrilling shakes, yet it was his finger that Masato felt first, his index slowly pushing further and further in with almost no resistance.

“So relaxed, Masa, very good.”

“I can’t… It feels so good. My body… My body’s melting…”

A high so soon? That wasn’t _ideal_ but Van could work with it.

Whatever pleasant cloud that took Masato afloat apparently dissipated when Van added the middle finger. The death grip on the frame returned and his hips lifted up, to the right, to the left, but of course not able to escape Van’s touch.

Van kept his fingers shallow as he pumped the two fingers inside- hot and squeezing and tight. Van almost wished he didn’t promise not to put himself inside. But he was a gentleman who kept his promises!

From twitching toes to soft hair, Masato seemed to fall in and out of extreme excitement and mellow waves, as if his body was calibrating to such extreme pleasure with no relief. Van took his longest time here, until he felt Masato finally level out with quick breathing, small whimpers, and wide eyes pleading to Van silently.

“Eight?” The number passed his lips uncertain.

Van nodded, showing him, clicked upwards. His own heart thudded in his chest. Such a high number, could he do it? Could he take it?

Out loud: “Masa, you look so beautiful.” As always, he once more brought up the anal plug to show Masa how he spread every inch of oil across the entire rubbery surface. He dragged the pointed end down until it hit Masa’s twitching entrance. He slipped three fingers in to spread him further- “Yes, yes, like that!”- and _calmly and carefully_ pulled his fingers out and pressed the toy in. His mouth watered at the sight of the muscles twitching and spreading.

“You’re takin’ it like a champ.”

“Put it all in, please, put it all in.”

Close, Van was so, so close! He was begging already, but definitely still all ‘there’.

“Here ya go.” The plug went in as deep as it could reach.

“Could you move it? Please? Move it?”

“Not just yet.” When Van took his foot, he kicked childishly- before curling into himself. “Feelin’, that plug, aintcha?”

Masato shook his head. “It’s so deep. It looked so small, and it feels so deep! And it seems like it’s… it’s touching something, something sensitive inside. My prostate?”

Van nodded, but Masato had his eyes closed, so he assured him, “Yep, just a bit.”

Finally, Van bit down- “Let me come! Oh, god, let me come, I can’t… Hnnn! I can’t… I can feel it in my _stomach_.”

“Shh… Shh…” He moved his hands quick; even the few slips up and down his erection- so much precum, Van could smell it- were barely strokes, but Masato screamed nonetheless, his short yells incessant as he went further and further up. His nipples were once more the spot of contention, bringing fresh, steady tears, and a hot tingle to his own hands. They reached all the way to his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Van really hoped he didn’t come before Masato; he needed to calm down.

“Van seems to be losing composure.”

Kira shushed Nagi immediately, glaring at him. Nagi may not have understood the urgency, but he nonetheless nodded quickly.

Luckily, Masato wasn’t torn from his mind space, while Van’s was brought back, pulled by a stubborn pride.

Mouth hanging open, watching him, holding onto the bar, sucking in the toy and pushing it slightly from side to side, Masato looked delectable! If he could remember anything, Van wanted to remember just this, or maybe hinted to him that this delightful view was truly possible.

“Ten, ten, ten, ten,” Masato chanted.

“Ready?”

“Yes! I want it!”

“Here it is.”

Flicking the little thing jolted Van; it wasn’t malfunctioning- the feeling was a complete figment of his overactive imagination.

“The toy… The…. The cuffs… The oil… My skin is on fire…Touch me, touch me.”

Like the first time, he simply began from feet, this time so hard he drew blood. That wasn’t his intention, but his excitement took the better of him, and Masato loved it.

“Harder! I can almost… I can almost… Make me come, make me come.”

Van was a bit greedy to pull Masato further apart, but a bit prideful to end things with his cum on his belly, and a bit scared that things would end in the middle of things like with Cecil.

Once more, scratching behind his knees, and again, Van made him bleed! What was wrong with him? He needed to calm down- the blood running down over shimmering white thighs. Van leapt forward to lick the red line away. It tasted _delicious._

“More! More of your tongue! Just keep touching me”

Masato was getting delirious, pretty much saying anything that might give him more than what he was given.

He held back his strength, no bleeding with all ten of his fingers. Rubs across his buttocks and tapping the toy, teasing.

“You fucker!”

Van stifled a laugh, and his hands reached the impasse before his chest.

“Touch them, goddamnit.”

The pulls to his nipples was met with a thunderous applause in the form of Masato’s cries of pleasure.

As he let go of blue strands of hair, Van lowered himself over Masato’s body, which was giving off the steam of a preheated oven.

“Tell me whatchu want,” he whispered. He was immediately snatched by the mouth, Masato’s tongue forceful and impatient. He pulled away.

“Please make me come. You said I could come at the highest level!”

“I did.” Van grinned playfully.

“What if they don’t let me come?” Masato’s fear was palpable.

“Then I’ll get you as close as possible.”

“Will fucking me help?”

Van bit the inside of his cheek.

“You’re not… adverse to anal sex, so all clues point to it helpin’, but, you know, you’re a virgin.”

Masato shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, get me close, get me as close as possible!”

Van didn’t say that this might make everything worse, for both of them, but his control was nonexistent at this point.

“If you really want me to…”

“Yes!”

Van tugged out the toy- “Ah! Yes! I want you to fuck me! It’s fine, it’s perfect”- and lined up himself down below.

Deep breaths, deep breaths!

Van sank in; Masato was so tight it took everything that he was made of to not come immediately. He bit into Masato’s shoulder- damn it, more blood! What was he, a vampire?

“You okay?”

“Yes… Yes, it feels so terrific. Thank you.”

“Did you come?”

Masato nearly sobbed with frustration. “No! But I’m definitely closer! Mmmnn, so close, it hurts, Van, it hurts.”

“Alrighty then. I gotchu.”

Van didn’t warm up to a vicious pace, he started it at once, keeping it. This seemed to bring some relief for Masato straightened out with a hard gasp.

“I… I want to hold you…”

The Patron might have been a professional, because they were obviously watching, but had the sense to make the framing disappear; arms and legs wrapped along Van’s body, nails cut into his skin- okay, maybe they were both vampires, but Van registered no pain, just a searing pleasure in his brain, and his dick, of course.

Masato, breathless with wonder and barely contained euphoria, announced, “I think I’m… I think I’m about to come. Finally. Finally! Van, keep… Deeper… Harder.”

Yet, the orgasm seemed unattainable, and Van feared the worst: that he’ll get off as the master with a green submissive feeling unsatisfied. No! He will not return nightly with that stain on his reputation!

_Gimme a bone here, Patron!_

_Order him._

Thank Christ-Buddha-Zeus-Amaterasu.

“I can’t come!” Masato wailed into his ear, and as cute as that was, Van pulled him back into hope, back under his control.

He sat on his ankles and brought Masato’s up with him.

“I’m deeper, yea?”

Masato clutched his shoulder, nodding.

“Feels good?”

“I’ve never felt so good in my life. I can’t believe… I can’t believe I haven’t had sex before now…” Masato let his head fall back as he continued, “I doubt anyone would be as good as you though.”

Van smiled, a bit foolish with the praise. “Nah.” It wasn’t clear what he was denying, and he definitely didn’t want to clear up the confusion. “Gonna move a bit now. Stay steady- good boy.”

“I’m getting so close, so close… They won’t-”

“Let’s try something,” Van offered, rolling his hips a little.

“Mmm… Yes?” Masato looked like he would listen to him actually kill someone! Or at least murder if it meant he could come.

Van breathed, cleared his mind. “I’mma tell you to come, and let’s see if that works. You’ve been at my mercy for so long, maybe you just need one more push from me.”

“You’re not going to continue fucking me?”

It was so daggum cute when he took things so literally!

“I am. I am. Don’t worry. Ready yourself.”

“I’ve been ready!”

“Yea? Alright.” He started his quick, deep thrusts, and Masato clutched at him. His body didn’t even slow him down- he felt weightless in that regard. He stilled. “There we go, there we go.”

“Feels so good, feels so terribly good! Now? Let me come?”

So tight, wet, pulsing, Van wrung out these last dregs of willpower to savor this precipice.

“Please!”

Masato really was weightless, had to be more blessed magic. The Patron thought of everything.

“Van!”

This last cry tipped him over, and he commanded through gritted teeth; “Go on, come for me.”

The squeeze on him made him falter, leaning to the side, before he snapped up and rode his and Masato’s orgasm through to the end. Meanwhile, Masato was breathless, and the heat of his cum burned as bits of it landed on his chest.

“Don’t… Stop… Moving… I’m still coming.”

“I’m….” Van swallowed, also still coming. “I’m not moving.” He wasn’t.

“Still coming,” Masato said mindlessly. “Fuck, still…”

Masato tightened up viselike once more, and Van could feel more cum being vacuumed up through his dick, and more across his chest.

“Ah… That was… fantastic. Thank you, Van.” Masato went boneless; he was allowed to lose consciousness.

Van immediately pulled out, whispering, “You are the most grateful lover I’ve ever met.” He gave the slightly parted lips a peck.

~~~

_Would you like to remember?_

_Yes._

Masato couldn’t remember the last time he opened his eyes from sleep and felt so accomplished, and he knew it was all because of Van. He puffed up his chest with a odd pride and happiness.

Then he deflated.

Why did he say he wanted to remember?! It was pointless if Van didn’t also remem-

His phone rang, and Kiryuin flashed across the screen. In a blink, he answered the call.

“Oh, so you remember, too.”

“Your ability to read so accurately works so early in the morning.”

Van chuckled, and Masato could hear him running his fingers through his hair. “You free today?”

“My afternoon is booked. You?”

“I got somewhere to shoot in about an hour, but I’m done by eleven.”

“Four hours. Plenty of time. My place.”

“I’ll bring everything- everything normal. Like condoms. Lube. Normal things,” he repeated.

“Thank you. See you then.”

“See you.”

When the phone went dark, Masato sighed, cuddling his blanket. He felt no fear whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to Edging with Eiichi (fully aware, Eiichi, that is).


	6. Edging with Eiichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiichi realizes that perhaps he should have left well enough alone as he endures a day of not getting enough- well, night, then day, then night, and most likely all day. Poor guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo Eiichi is fun. And the thought of his seiyuu (Midorikawa Hikaru) groaning with sexual frustration brings me back to very fond drama CDs- I only play Drama CDs and Visual Novels with sex, to make things clear. 
> 
> Please forgive my mistakes!

Otori Eiichi was distracted, a status as rare to him as a cube of ice in desert sand. Practice went perfectly – or as perfect as any practice could go with people who weren’t part of HEAVENS – but he knew that his lack of focus would be detrimental in a live or interview or show special. Eiji asked him a billion times if he was alright, annoying Eiichi to no end, even if his little brother _was_ completely correct that something was off with him. Couldn’t he get the hint that perhaps he didn’t want to spill his guts?

That wasn’t fair. If Eiji were to act the same, Eiichi would be even worse in his nagging.

Still, that didn’t make him regret consenting to remembering the nights before. The Patron’s whisper in his ear didn’t have to do anything to tempt him but give him the offer.

Unfortunately, his schedule was back to back until sundown, so even though he remembered, he couldn’t do anything about it. He had to endure the tendrils of arousal as the minutes ticked by so slowly, and he had barely forty-five minutes to rest in early afternoon, forty-five minutes stretched to ninety when an engagement ended early. He had lunch planned with Van and caught the man speeding from the photo shoot.

He skidded to a halt, “Eiichi! Uh, look, gonna have to take a raincheck on lunch.”

Eiichi watched him bounce on the tips of his toes.

“Got something else planned?” Eiichi was a bit annoyed. If he was alone, he was going to do something reckless, he knew it.

“Yea, got somethin’ else- I mean, no, uh, no, it’sa ‘mergency. Well, not a ‘mergency…”

Eiichi remarked wryly, “If you don’t want to spend time with me, just say so.” He knew that wasn’t the case, but Van shook his head.

Van sputtered, “Look, this might sound weird, but I’mma ‘bout to go see Masato-”

“You remember!”

Van nearly melted against the wall with relief. “Oh, good, so you know.”

“You better go before he thinks long enough to change his mind.”

“Thanks a bunch.” Van winked, something he did almost exclusively to fans. Something in their relationship had changed permanently, Eiichi realized with a start.

Eiichi shrugged. “Get going, you lucky bastard.”

“Jealousy ain’t a good look on ya.” At Eiichi’s scoff, he promised, “I’ll tell you how it goes.”

He sped off.

Eiichi returned from where he came, wondering how to spend his free time. He did _not_ want to be alone right now. If he had too much time… He’ll be more distracted than he’s ever been in his life, and he allowed no one to see such an unsightly side of him.

His phone played the three notes of his daily manager.

_Eins Group canceled. See you at four thirty for prep?_

No! Of all days! No! He was NOT going to ask to remember anything next time, and Eiichi had a new appreciation of the Patron. He thought that the memory lost was to cover their own ass, but it made much more sense that, if they were an obsessive fan, that they would want their idol work to continue unimpeded. In fact, if they had the nefarious powers to spirit them away, they had the power to steal them away completely. The fact that they didn’t told Eiichi that they weren’t dangerous. Not yet- Eiichi didn’t want to psyche himself out nor underestimate their mysterious puppet master.

He decided to visit his favorite eatery, one that he usually went to with his brother or Kira. He ordered his third favorite meal, something light so that he wouldn’t get groggy, and a glass of lemon water, hoping the sharp citrus taste would freshen up his thoughts. Afterwards, he was ready to go take a walk, maybe shop around, maybe-

Van was video calling him! Was something a matter? Eiichi slipped on his ear buds and stopped in an alleyway so as not to bother passersby.

A landscape view of Masato’s room presented him and Van in quite the familiar position, along with some pillows underneath Masato’s lower back, and Van still had a shirt on, unbuttoned, and of course there were no cuffs or frame keeping Masato still.

Surely Masato wouldn’t want Eiichi-

“Say hi to Eiichi, Masa-chan.”

Masato hid his face with his arms, something Eiichi realized Van had purposely restricted. Still, Eiichi heard him say, “Good afternoon, Otori-san.”

Van waved at the phone, and winked again.

Something his hand was doing between Masato’s legs, pointed away from the camera, made him clutch his legs closed and kick a little.

“Ah! Kiryuuin-san, every time you do that, I feel as if I have to… use the toilet.”

“That’s normal. Don’t worry, you’re not going to do anything like that.”

Eiichi should turn off he video.

He should turn off the video.

Turn it off.

He was hard as a diamond.

He nearly ran home, purchasing a newspaper like an old man, to hide his erection from the public. He kept his phone loosely in a front packet so that he wouldn’t disconnect the video. If he was fast, he could perhaps rub out one, or two, or three, definitely no more than four.

He could do that! He was the leader of HEAVENS. No amount of lust will keep him from doing the best and being the best, just another low-brow obstacle for him to leap over.

He was back in his room with so much time to spare, and just in time, too. Van and Masato had already started fucking, albeit a tad bit slower than the night before, now that they had to deal with realistic physical limitations.

“You feel so much bigger now,” Masato whispered.

Van laughed, teasing, “And you were worried that the gizmo might have given ya unrealistic ‘pectations.”

“It’s amazing that you’re never worried about anything.”

Van laughed, and both he and Eiichi knew better, that when it comes to his friends he can be awfully anxious, and Eiichi could only expect his attitude to be even more stringent with a sex partner.

“Eiichi’s watching again.”

“How can you tell?” Masato asked, squinting at the screen.

“See how the light’s green? Tells ya that someone’s camera’s off but they’re still watchin’.”

Masato covered his face. “Otori-san?”

“What’s up?” Eiichi responded,

“N-Nothing.”

“Don’t mind me.”

“All…Alright. Yes.”

Receiving such a shy permission, Eiichi lost a bit of anxiousness he didn’t even know what present. He removed his glasses and got comfortable with lotion and napkins.

“Gonna speed up now,” Van said, rearranging Masato’s legs more comfortably. He threw one leg over his shoulder, giving Eiichi a terrific view, one he did not have the night before, and threw his steadily constant arousal into upheaval. He had to start.

The starting pace was furious, as fast as he could, because he knew the erection would stay after he came for the first time.

The first paltry orgasm put not even a miniscule dent in his horniness. No matter what happened on his phone- the way Van slowed to a quicksand pace when Masato asked him too, or how Van stifled his voice, or the way they both stopped completely to kiss- his pleasure stayed heavy and constant.

The second orgasm gave him some relief; allowed some normal thoughts to enter his mind. By then, he knew that two more should be enough for him to feel better enough to finish his day.

“Stop! Stop, stop, I’m…”

Masato came; Van stopped.

“Shoot, I shoulda told ya.”

“What has happened?”

“It’s fine.” Van rubbed his hips in a soothing gesture. “You’re just going to be super tight right now because you came.”

“My apologies!”

“You’re good; I can still come, just relax the very best ya can.”

Masato nodded, and Eiichi could only imagine how sensitive he must be, biting his lower lip as he did. Eiichi slowed down just so that he could come with Van, or try to.

His phone ringing scared everyone- “My bad! Fuck me…” – and he hurriedly flipped off his mic on the video call so that his voice answering the manager could take precedence.

“I’m so, so, so, so sorry. Both Eien and prep had called around the same time and I think I switched their hours. Eien canceled, but they are later; prep’s still on, and they decided to start late.”

“Alright,” Eiichi answered hollowly.

“I’m so sorry. You’re not too far, right? I just told you.”

‘Just’ being a couple hours ago, which was about five minutes in celebrity time, if there was a rush, and vacation when things were calm.

Eiichi couldn’t decide. He put on his glasses and searched frantically for a codpiece of some sort, the ones he would wear for photo shoots with skimpy outfits that attempted to leave something to the imagination. Still, when he found it, he put ice cubes on his erection to lower it, calm it down. As if to laugh at his efforts, his body sprung up even tighter.

This was going to suck.

“Too bad, Eiichi.” The words fell flat with Van’s snickering, and Eiichi turned off the video with utmost irritation.

He caught a taxi, and put on music that he didn’t like to make himself perhaps annoyed enough to lose his erection.

He was still erect when he was bowing to the prep director and thanking her for taking time out of their busy schedules to accommodate him, blah blah blah.

Someone handed him the script, someone else offered him a chair, and everyone started talking about the preliminary measures to start the series.

And the leading actress next to him was wearing a perfume that was probably meant to be vanilla-ish, but smelled like syrup, like the oil from the night before, because the gods themselves were punishing him for all the wrongs of his current and past lives.

In the middle of the break, Eiichi believed that he could take advantage of the fifteen minutes to get rid of the literal fucking tension. Yet, before he could leave, said actress caught his attention.

“Excuse me. I have something to ask.”

“No problem!” Eiichi lied through his teeth.

“Is my perfume too strong?”

“Hm?”

“There were some deep sighs coming from you, and I thought perhaps my perfume was a bit suffocating.”

“Actually, I like it a lot.”

She smiled prettily. “Do you like sweet things? It’s ‘Vanilla Crème’.”

“That’s what I thought.”

By the time he politely recused himself from the conversation, he had eight minutes. Perhaps long enough?

It was not. Even with Van’s filthy picture of Masato’s asshole leaking Van’s cum, his cheeks flushed and expression satiated, Eiichi only got nearly to the brink, and he was barely on time (and actually two minutes late, but no one minded since the actress also took the same amount of time).

She tweaked her perfume, cutting the sweet smell with a sharp lemon scent, and now Eiichi _honestly_ enjoyed the scent. Almost edible.

To put the icing on the cake (pun fully intended), close to the end of prep, when Eiichi realized that he was sweating and his dick was painful with arousal. The codpiece’s stiffness made slightly shifting an effort of making sure not to shift _just right_ to rub himself against the inner leather.

Something touched his thigh, and he glanced down to see a small hand with lacquered fingernails scratch from his knee to nearly his hip.

A bit of an aggressive lady literally came upon his lap at such a time. Too bad there was still half an hour to go, and he was caught between wanting her to continue, and wanting her to stop, please, he was being tortured enough.

He was a still a gentleman, and such a brave lady needed a clear answer. He reached over; his entire hand covered nearly the width of her soft thigh- her grip faltered.

“Eiichi-san?” Her voice called crisp and clear, and Eiichi wouldn’t have believed they were fondling each other if he wasn’t actively doing so.

He brought his hand up and answered the question he definitely heard, but delayed on answering, passing it off as deep contemplation. Folding his hands underneath his chin, he took a deep sniff of her smell left on his fingers.

Their back and forth continued until there were just ten minutes to go, and that’s when his manager offered the worst she could possibly offer:

“We have arrived late and have a free schedule from here on, if this needs a bit more time to tweak our plans.”

No! Please, no!

“I think we have everything we need,” said his sweet co-worker in a reassuring, confident voice.

Her manger overrode her: “We also have free time. Perhaps just another hour to solidify location and transportation?”

Her nails pinched him; he pinched back.

He felt precum ruining his underwear and the codpiece. He might pass out if he didn’t get this girl home!

One hour… Forty-five minutes… Half an hour… Quarter hour… Goal!

Finally! He let his potential companion leave first, and came out with a piece of paper with a love hotel address and room number.

“I don’t care! Tell them we’re busy and we can reschedule,” Eiichi heard her whisper angrily.

Eiichi said goodbye to his manager, and met the glare of the lady’s own manager. Whatever he had concocted was probably conjured up within the last hour, the asshole.

“You’ve been wanting a spot in this series. Why the sudden reluctance?” The manager spoke to her, frowned at Eiichi.

“It’s not reluctance. I just want to rest tonight. I do not want to go out, and I definitely don’t want to keep working! We planned this evening two weeks ago.”

“And plans change!” With a scoff, he turned on heel. “I’ll see you in the cab.”

She stomped in her heels in his direction. She looked adorable with her pouting. “Who cares about him! I am not going!”

Eiichi did the right thing, although his dick wanted to beat him unconscious.

He told her, “We can’t sideline your work, even last-minute work.”

“He’s only doing this because he knows _exactly_ what I want to do.”

“I can tell. You have it hard, huh?”

She sighed, tenting her fingers in apology. “I’m so sorry. I don’t think I’ve ever had someone as ready as me at the end of a day. You’re practically brimming.”

Eiichi grinned. “Brimming? With what?”

Her blush told him _exactly_ what, and she punched him in the shoulder. “Maybe later?”

“Maybe. Hopefully.”

She rushed off, and Eiichi went home. Alone. He went home! Alone!

There was a delay in the subway. Eiichi contemplated jerking off in the restroom long enough for the delay to be fixed when he finally decided to try and go.

He wanted to come so bad, and the subway was just empty enough that he couldn’t masturbate in public like a true pervert.

“Are you alright?”

An old lady checked on him, and he kindly reassured her that he was quite alright- “Thank you very much for your concern.”

He. Returned. Home.

Just in time to be incredibly late for bed. The time made him realize how exhausted he was, and he couldn’t risk being doubly exhausted by masturbating for how long it needed to take for him to calm down.

In tonight’s dream, he was going to come until he passed out, and if he wasn’t allowed to pass out, he was going to keep going and going and going. Maybe it would even be his turn that night. That would be best! If somehow he wasn’t allowed to come, he was definitely going to beg to just forget anything.

~~~

It was not his turn, and whatever happened, he had forgotten.

Looking over his packed, packed, packed schedule, he tossed his phone to the side, grabbed a pillow, and screeched into its softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syo and Yamato have always tried to out-physically-finesse each other, but which of them can endure a spanking the longest was far down on the list of competitions (but it was on the list!)


	7. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo and Yamato have a spanking competition where nobody wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have a size kink. Really bad)

Syo couldn’t pick between being proud that he and Yamato were the first ones to get a not-quite-about-sex command, and miffed that they received the first explicitly painful one.

He also couldn’t pick between being awed by Yamato’s brazen refusal to sit on the rocking ‘spanking horse’ (according to Van), and exasperated that he had to join in the punishment of instead receiving spanks from an Oni nearly twice his size.

And how could he possibly pick between happiness that he was going against his biggest rival in the world, and ire that he was going against his biggest rival in the world?!

How about both, both, both?

A growly breath left the oni at irregular intervals, as if it was truly a living being impatiently awaiting starting on their greatest fantasy. It suddenly occurred to him, that in this dimension of anything and all available at any time for what could seem like an eternity, that the Patron, or even a complete stranger, or a coworker could be inside that oni skin suit.

Of course, he didn’t share his thoughts with anyone, most of all Natsuki. It’s been so long since he had mentally recovered enough to not change to another person when his glasses were removed, and Syo felt the situation alone would be enough to bring him to the brink again. No need for Natsuki to further fear the unknown by humoring infinite possibilities of horrible.

“Syo-tan…” Natsuki’s forlorn expression actually made Syo feel braver. It was a billion times easier to be brave for someone else than being brave alone.

“C’mon, it’s been six days of this Natsuki, and you have already been apart of something. It was going to be my turn eventually, multiple turns, even.”

“But mine felt really good, and you’re getting hurt!”

Syo’s eye twitched. Natsuki had made it _quite_ clear that he enjoyed Nagi’s affections while semi-slumbering, calling it fun, new, and exciting, beyond the realm of anything he’s ever dreamed. Even though Nagi went WAY too far by making him piss himself, Syo was alone in that opinion; Natsuki felt that it was the _perfect_ ending to wonderful torment.

Wonderful torment, he said! There is too much of a positive spin on things.

“I’ll be fine. Now back up, before you get punished by one of these guys.”

For the few minutes Syo and Natsuki talked, the oni were completely still, though breathing harshly. Watching them, Syo could see tiny nods every now and again, evidencing his theory that the oni were people in disguise- or actual demons under the Patron’s control.

No. Don’t think of that, don’t think of that, put that back into the box, light it on fire, bury its ashes in an airtight container and drop it to the bottom of the Mariana Trench.

The oni grabbed Natsuki by the scruff of his neck- Syo’s stomach tightened in anger (excitement?). With a slow toss, the oni now took up the entirety of Syo’s vision. His green skin was rather smooth, as if moisturized, and Syo thought the Patron probably wanted them to be more attractive for the eyes.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!”

Yamato was still fighting, but Syo learned at-fucking-once when Camus said it was pointless to fight. Syo believed that Camus would slit his wrists before suffering humiliation, so if he said don’t fight, Syo wasn’t going to fight.

He just hoped Yamato won’t make things worse for him as well.

His oni raised his hand, showing off something to Yamato. Being a huge appendage, Syo couldn’t see what was in its muscular fingers.

It then showed him.

The sensitivity machine.

Syo looked at the commands.

WHO CAN LAST LONGER IN A SPANKING COMPETITION? SYO OR YAMATO?

Remembering how Masato started losing his composure around halfway through, and lost his mind at the highest made Syo fear for his mind. Although Masato had repeatedly reassured that his waking hours, his conscious physicality were all normal, Syo still had his terrified doubt. Still, out of all them, minus perhaps Shion, Syo expected Masato to be least able to return to regular life- well, as regular life a celebrity could have.

_Click._

Here it comes. He didn’t know if starting at one, and going one by one instead of two by two was preferable.

_Cliiiiiiiiiick._

“Fuck…”

Syo gasped out, “Level ten?!”

The effects were immediate. Walls, oni, floor and people transformed into hundreds of dizzying whorls, as if he was (accidentally) hit by one of Yamato’s best left hooks; the kind of hit that had him waking up in an infirmary somewhere and wondering if his idol days were over because he broke his goddamn jaw.

No part of him experienced anything close to sexual arousal- the air was too sharp, the leather of the horse as abrasive as sandpaper, and the straps of his cuffs might as well have been on fire.

“Did they pass out?”

Unfortunately not.

“Syo-tan? Syo? Syo?”

“I’m… fine…”

“Yamato? You got this right?” Eiichi sounded completely confident, as if he was on the last leg of a marathon run.

Yamato growled, “Got this.”

As if waiting for the two of them to get their bearings, the oni stood there staring, with Syo slowly coming to terms with the fact that they were waiting for their spankings to register.

Sadistic bastards.

And obviously very patient. They waited for about an hour (it was seven minutes, but Syo’s sense of time was shot for the night).

“If you quit too soon, you will be replaced.”

Syo didn’t need Reiji to read the words on the wall since the horse was facing the ‘writing side’.

“What do they count as ‘too soon’?” Eiji questioned. “That is such a vague metric.”

A large, hot hand, claws scratching his skin, spread across the small of his back, sent a shiver up his spine, a completely pleasurable shiver. As a human nowhere near the ace spectrum, Syo’s had his own fantasies, as hidden as Van’s, but his involved taller, incredibly strong women, tightly muscled _and_ really tiny ladies that even he could dwarf, pick up with one arm. And sometimes the both of them together…

The first spank _sounded_ like the twangs of a loud electric car, and felt like an electric shock. His entire body tensed up almost as painfully as the hit; for some reason, he pulled up and away from the horse, balancing on the bars stuck out from its sides.

“FUCK!”

They weren’t getting hit at the same time? So that one could rest while the other got hit; this Patron was horribly thorough.

“Another?” said one of the oni.

“Ten, nine, eight-” the other oni counted down.

“Another!” Syo cried.

SMACK!

The second hurt more than the first! Gathering sweat squeaked against the leather, creaking under his grasp on the bars.

Why was he hard?

SMACK!

Honestly, a lot of his body was hard, no matter how much he tried to relax. Tightening up will only make things worse.

SMACK!

Tightening up will only make things worse!

SMACK!

Tightening up will only make things worse…

His ass was burning up, his cock was even harder, and he was starting to cry incessantly.

“Four, three-”

“Syo!”

“Another!” Syo said weakly.

SMACK- a pinch of nerves radiating across his shoulders, a couple vertebrae scraping against each other, if Syo could guess- all he could guess, really.

“Ten, nine-”

Natsuki whispered, “You can let the time run out. I’ll take your place.”

“The substitute is probably random, Natsun,” Reiji warned. “Any of us could take his place.”

“Or all of us.” Camus’ low, accusatory tone proved that not all were ready to take on the sacrifice.

“Another,” Syo gasped. He unfortunately was in the midst of wiping his forehead as best he could on the surface available for him- and so the spank to his bottom snapped his neck into an uncomfortable bend. Syo was in tune enough to his body that he knew for certain that if this was reality, he would have literally cracked something his neck.

“…three, two, one! Time’s up,” the oni grumbled.

Syo shot up, all pain in his body miraculously gone, a second wind which he needed to beg for forgiveness-

Yamato sniffed weakly, “Fuck..”

It wasn’t Syo whose time was up.

He won?

If only he was trying to win, this might have made him feel a modicum of pride, but it was all just one downward spiral of suffocating agony.

“Who’s going to replace him?”

“Maybe our Patron wants a volunteer?”

“I do not want to volunteer.”

“I wish twenty strikes was enough!

Syo looked over, saw Yamato panting on the floor face-down, his ass red where it wasn’t largely covered by purple. Definitely looked like something hit him twenty times- and even he felt that modicum of pride. He thought his hits numbered at seven, highest at ten, but twenty! He was amazing!

And he could still go, he sure could.

“Three, two-”

“Another.”

“No one’s being made to replace Yamato-kun, Syo-tan,” Natsuki informed him. “That means you can quit.”

Syo shook his head. “I’ll quit… when I need to.”

“You’re so amazing!”

“Shut up. No, I’m not. It’s not like I worked… on my pain tolerance.”

Syo awaited the deep rumbling of the oni’s counting, planning on asking for more. If he stayed on top of it, he wouldn’t forget to answer.

Syo raised his head- no oni in sight.

The rough hand on his lower back became two hands on the back of both thighs.

“What the-?”

A breathy mouth landed on his ass, whispering, “Syo-taaaan…”

Making sure Natsuki was in his usual spot (and looking downright angry that his pet name was being used by someone- something else), Syo felt it was confirmed that there was _someone_ wearing an ‘oni suit’ torturing him. Syo doubted it was the Patron…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syo receives the not-aforementioned prize of getting stuffed by his biggest fan.


	8. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo receives his reward. No regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syo is actually one of my least characters. Down there with Ren. There's nothing I particularly dislike about him (it's befuddling that he doesn't tell Natsuki his cooking is not the best, just so that he wouldn't be forced to eat it), or Ren, I just like everyone else a whole lot. 
> 
> Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, like I said, I have a size kink the size of the sun, and he's the smallest (barring underage Nagi, of course), so, like Natsuki, I find him super cute in certain situations, and his personality works well in those situations.

Syo was completely released from all bonds, free to fall to his hands and knees and take in the full effects of his beating, the pain not so sharp anymore, but set deep in his bones making him sore. Now that it was over, his body made no difference between a regular soreness from a good workout, and being spanked with his body set to ‘ultimate sensitivity’.

The sensitivity machine was right there, next to his right hand, and he could reach for it and turn down the intensity…

Yamato’s oni had disappeared, but Syo could guess that the Patron would bring him back for punishment.

His oni picked him up by his stomach, and goddamn if the creature wasn’t at least two feet taller (he was not).

“ _Tel blarga ofna, Syo-tan_!”

Another lick from his burning behind and up his back with a large rough tongue.

“What language is that?” Eiji asked,

More words left the gurgling throat, but Syo couldn’t hear anything clear, but Syo could _feel_ what the monster meant. He wanted to touch Syo, lick his back, and suck his toes, and that’s exactly what he did. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Syo was starting to feel that… it wasn’t that bad… Something about the oni being able to swallow his foot whole went straight to his dick.

Much welcomed after so much pain!

As soon as he accepted it, as soon as his mind went through the scenarios of enjoying himself, unrepentant pleasure coursed through his veins.

 _Fuck it… Might as well get into it instead of just suffering_!

“Haaaah, okay. Could you suck my feet again?”

Huffing in excitement, like a puppy, an ankle went into each large hand, and the mouth with its large tusks and thick lips, the oni did as he was asked.

“Mmm! Like that, yea, like that. Ow! Not between my toes!”

He did the opposite, while scratching the arch of his other foot, hard enough not to tickle, soft enough for him to really feel it. Doing both at the same time was incredibly stimulating- and he reached down to jerk himself off.

Nothing but nonsense from the oni, and then he flipped Syo over, once more using his huge hands to hold him.

“Huh… I think,” Eiji said, “the Patron took away it’s ability to say words.”

“I guess his ramblings were taking them out of the moment,” Van laughed.

Syo slid his fingers down the enormous forearm flexing as its hand held him across his stomach, while the monster’s mouth traveled up his calf, biting rather hard on his knee, inching up his thigh- inner thigh- slurping up his hips. 

His back arched. Hand and cock all at once!

“Fuck, yea!” Syo groaned. There was no way he could find a person to do such a thing to him, unless he found some American basketball star, or rugby player, but then he would have to navigate idol rules, and physical rules, and long distance affection. This was all so much easier here, in a place where their Patron took the time to make it have as little affect on their natural lives as possible.

He’ll take advantage of it all.

Something big and wet and hard poked his asshole. Thank god he’d given into his curiosity long ago; he knew it could work; he knew it could feel pretty good. As long as he had time to spend all weekend recovering because he went way too fast and hard.

Still. That first sausage finger slipped up inside him rather easily.

“Ahhh…’Kay. Yea.”

“Does it hurt?” Natsuki asked, voice heady, and sporting a bit of an erection.

“No, it just feels weird right no- Aaah!”

“Are you okay?!”

“’S okay, just my prostate- oh, fuck, he’s really- oh, hmm, fuck. He’s really grinding it- goddamn, lay off a bit, will ya?”

The finger left unexpectedly, and both hands gripped his elbows instead, and Syo was able to experience someone truly sucking on his nipples. He was no virgin, but finding a girl who wanted to suck his nipples was few and far in between. Few as in none, absolutely zero, he was a guy in Japan after all.

But this oni! This one true fan! He was sucking in the entirety of his left breast! Claws bit into his sore flesh. Everyone was watching, even Yamato, still resting on his stomach. Syo didn’t envy him just lying there in pain; he did not want to switch places. Damn his dignity, he was strong enough to get a reward. That was nice… No. It's fantastic!

Two fingers were shoved inside him, once more torturing his prostate immediately, mashing his thoughts to goop, mouth unable to form the words to tell him to stop. How odd that he wanted to beg from release from pleasure rather than the pain before. But he was a physical man who enjoyed working out his body, not having sex marathons.

He didn’t register the third finger because he was coming, like a surprise, and shell-shocked when he was done. A bit of a waste, he judged at first, but his arousal returned threefold. His pleasure intensified with every pinch to his ass.

“Syo-taaaaaan!” the oni growled. Syo laughed- this guy really liked him. He briefly wondered if it was mostly physical, because he was small and cute, or did he find him strong and manly- probably not… Not with calling him Syo-tan and all.

“Four fingers?” Syo murmured back, not quite sure, not registering the drool falling from his lips, just the pain/pleasure of being stretched so wide. Pulses struck his body in time with his heartbeat, clenching around the fingers as they twisted to the right- “Mmmm, god!”- to the left – “So deep!” – and of course in and out slowly, carefully. Surely, it was possible to just widen him up at once with some sort of magic, but the guy decided to take his time.

Then the fingers left.

Right, because, why prepare him if there is nothing to be prepared for?

He got beat to hell, and four of those enormous fingers fit up inside up, so the oni’s dick surely had enough leeway. Right? Right. Hopefully- no, right!

“Syoooo,” Natsuki whined fearfully.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I got this- wah!” He was lifted straight up into the oni’s enormous lap, and an enormous tongue went straight down, stifling his breath, plugging his throat, making him unable to breathe long enough for him to see sparkling lights from lack of oxygen. Still, it felt good, and the oni had a meaty flavor, pleasant as long as he didn’t think too hard about it... Not like his thinking skills were up to par at the moment.

As the edges of his vision blacked out- it never occurred to his subconscious to pull or push away- that’s when the oni’s enormous cock shoved in balls deep. Syo felt the oni come before he did, deep, and the heat spread up to his stomach. Then his cum hit his abdomen, tongue removed, and he panted.

Everything felt so insanely good! He had to rest his head against the torso of the monster, and so the monster kept still until Syo brought his head up again.

Shion whispered, “The oni is so gentle and nice.”

“Of course,” Ren reassured, “if nobody’s getting punished, there’s no reason for them to be mean.”

“That’s so comforting! I thought they wanted to eat us.”

“They probably do, just not in the painful way you’re thinking.”

“There’s a non-painful way of eating someone?”

There was a pause, and Ren promised, “You’re going to learn fast here, I think.”

Did Shion not see the oni eat his feet and hand and groin? That’s what made it feel so amazing. Well, he will know when it’s his turn- hopefully with something sexual and not beaten to near unconsciousness. There was no way he could handle it.

Tiny thrusts loosened his grip on the oni’s large shoulders, before he tried to pull out in one smooth movement. It was smooth. Syo tightened his grip with his legs, ready for the oni to start pounding into him.

The oni wasn’t going to start acting the part now. Steady he went, but in three thrusts he was coming again, filling him up some more.

“So much!”

Natsuki’s next words were filled with relief: “You look like you’re having fun, Syo!”

For the first time that night, Syo blushed. Natsuki was right, of course, but that doesn’t mean he wanted it shouted out to the world. Let the context clues of his predicament speak for themselves! And his words! And the fact that he came multiple times already even though he was spanked!

Was he a slut? Or he could blame the gadget… Yea, he’ll do just that.

The thrusts picked up speed, all the way out, and all the way in. When it was out, the emptiness almost hurt, while in pushed past his prostate and deeper, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere deep!

Were oni’s so sensitive? He was coming again, and this time, Syo really felt the fullness even when the creature pulled out. The thrust back in thrust out the ridiculous amount of semen.

“Don’t come again!” Syo mumbled hotly into sharp-pointed ears. “I’m so full!”

Wrong thing to say!

Hips held still, Syo endured the full strength of those green arms as it brought him up and down on the enormous cock, as fast as any small toy and probably his own hand.

“That’s a… lotta cum,” Ranmaru remarked. He sounded far away, resting on a wall, and a little out of breath.

Behind him, Syo heard it, several hands making the familiar sound. So everyone was enjoying themselves. They could all see every drop drip from him, down his thighs, and they were turned on. Not as much as him. More pinches on his ass, and forcing him to lean back and so that he could suck on his nipples again, but Syo felt like pissing almost as much as he felt another orgasm building.

He’ll wring out one last one, one last one, if Masato didn’t lose consciousness, neither would he. No one was forcing him into such a game, but he was born with blond hair, blue eyes, and a competitive spirit.

“How is it not tearing him apart?”

Don’t talk like that! That MUST be coming from someone not jerking off.

“Please! Don’t say stuff like that! I’m about come.”

Exactly, Natsuki!

Wait, Natsuki said what now?

Syo didn’t have enough energy to turn around, but he tucked away that information, concentrated on how the member went all the way inside him, fast, so fast, so hard!

“Haaaah, fuck, haaah, no more. No more after this, ok?”

“Agke!”

“Good, thanks. Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck.” It somehow turned him on to know that there was an ending in sight, as if his body thought now it should make things count.

But the oni had one more trick up his sleeve: he brought his hands up to squeeze into Syo’s full belly with his palms, keeping a blinding speed, until, finally, he pulled Syo off and _punched_ him in the stomach. Sure it was soft, more like a push, but it was a fist in his stomach and it made everything inside gush out over his dick- and the oni came into this flood. Syo couldn’t even begin to understand why he orgasmed. Perhaps it was the physical emptying, maybe the mental image of Natsuki’s stuck breath matching his own pleasure, or maybe he liked to be punched in the stomach, who knew?

All he knew was that he felt good, he came, and he passed out.

~~~

Yamato regretted agreeing to remember. He had sat atop his pride and demanded to remember, because he wasn’t ashamed to lose, and it’s not like he wanted to get fucked to oblivion by a monster. He didn’t want to get fucked at all! That alternate dimension was seriously fucked up and if he had anything to say about it, he would never return. He would tell the world, if the Patron would just lose control of his mouth when he wanted to tell all.

That’s what he thought.

Now, that he was awake, and eating lunch, and daylight had passed, all he could think of was that morning, when Syo flashed him a winner’s smile.

He’ll win next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhibition takes on all three crews.  
> Then maybe some cock-warming after that.  
> Some good ol' aftercare after that  
> A scientific study of dubious consent, and so on and so forth.


	9. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira will not give in, even for his 'closest' fans. At least, that was the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any mistakes!

“There’s so many of them…”

“It’s so hot.”

“Is this water?”

“Oh, I’m so very thirsty.” 

Sumeragi Kira awoke to familiar confused words.

Shion was the first to drink from the jar of water hanging in front of his head, tipping the container’s spout until the liquid poured, finding it glacier fresh, and finishing within moments. The glass jar refilled appetizingly slightly above his head, twinkling with clear water reflecting the jar like diamonds.

Ranmaru did the same, then Reiji, and as Kira watched others imbibe the jugs before them without pause, he felt the instinct to refrain. The jars could be laced with just about anything, and here they were drinking it down like juice!

Kira had yet to give in to his basest instincts as others have done, on any night at all. There were magics at play here, and no one had the slightest idea the repercussions of whatever they partook of in this dimension, and now demons had them surrounded as they were on some raised performance dais. Soft leather handcuffs kept them chained to the narrowest of pillars raised to a ceiling lost in darkness, much like the far corners of the peanut gallery.

Rows and rows of oni, goblins, masked wraiths, werewolves, blood-eyed vampires, and whatever else these people in monsters’ clothing decided upon. Today, they were going to give a show. How they were going to, Kira had little idea. When it came to such perverted matters, his imagination came to a full stop, unlike Van, who seemed to be able to finagle any situation into something titillating. Good for idol work, dangerous for demon work.

They were somewhat facing each other- the pillars were so narrow that they must have been there for decoration, add to the hedonistic view of keeping them there against their will. In their circle, they were far enough away to have their part of the dais shaped off into small circles surrounded by what were probably their ‘dearest fans’ with the best seats in the house.

Another pair of handcuffs simply stuck in the soft carpet of their sections kept their shins in place, kept them on their knees. The position was entirely uncomfortable, and Kira knew that whatever was planned wouldn’t last long, or much longer. Still, he had no idea what the monsters were waiting for, nor what the Demon Orchestrator’s intentions were.

Kira did not like calling their captor Patron. He refused. True fans of his would not make him do this. True fans would have him singing and dancing and doing things that will help them understand him better. This was barbaric, ritualistic, satanic.

Speaking of Satan.

It was so hot.

They woke up trapped and hot and thirsty, getting thirstier by the second, and Kira wasn’t sure if that was natural or forced by the Orchestrator. To him, it mattered completely, and he forced his thirst away with the assumption that it was magic, a matter of spirit instead of physical will.

Plus, drinking water didn’t seem to help. Everyone who had started drinking were still drinking more and more. Kira had to stop looking at them; watching them drink made his mouth ache, his throat constricted tight with such extreme thirst. He had a hard time swallowing, so he minimized that function as well.

He spotted Camus, the only other one holding back along with him, start drinking, coughing, choking with the speed, and then raising his head to drink some more.

His next swallow felt like swallowing blades of grass.

He will not give in!

His next blink functioned in the same pain as a flash over his eyeball. Then hot, burning tears made everything much worse.

His skin felt crispy, lips already cracking, he knew he was just moments away from crumbling into trillions of dots of sand. Any moment now, he shall die of thirst.

Good. Much better than giving in to the tyranny of the night. He will not give in, no matter how much it hurts, how thirsty he got, how he may be alone in his action. He has been disowned by his family, for gods’ sake. This was nothing.

He closed his eyes, and he felt his body fall into a freezing lake.

What happened? Was he waking up into a cold sweat? He was released? A bit of mercy from the Orchestrator? Or punishment? It was all darkness, and relief, fully slaked.

Shuddering with pleasure, Kira found himself able to blink again.

The spout was shoved halfway down his throat, and the water struck the pit of his stomach. The feeling was immeasurably pure, he could cry, and he could cry for the destruction of his pride. He had given in, and he had the smallest thought to continue to fight, but even the few seconds of deliberation was much too much for his thirst. He continued to drink.

With a burst of terror, he realized drinking didn’t abate his thirst in the least. His friends and acquaintances were just the same; everyone still drank.

And the monsters of the audience gathered closer, pawing his thighs and feet, with an errant tongue slipping behind his knees and up his back before his stage widened to keep the audience squarely in seeing distance only. An explosion of excitement came from them anyway.

“I’m so full,” whimpered Shion. “But I’m still thirsty. What are they even waiting for? Why are they just watching us drink? So weird, so very weird.” He started drinking again.

Mirroring just the same, Kira did see the audience had nearly all their eyes on his quickly filling stomach. Were they waiting for him to drink himself into his stomach exploding? It’s not like they could die here; Syo showed no evidence of his beating, but even if there were no permanent physical repercussions, Kira didn’t want to even fathom his stomach exploding.

Yamato growled out, “Fuck me, I can’t drink anymore! Drivin’ me crazy!”

Kira felt the same- and this activated a change in the audience; eyes went from black or brown or something regular to glowing red and gold, making it all the more obvious where they were looking. Their stomachs… Gods, they wanted them to explode, they wanted them to explode, they wanted them to explode!

If only he could pass out. He would pay to be punched as hard as possible by the world’s strongest boxer.

And if these heinous creatures would stop staring at him, compounding his humiliation with every minute of staring. At least they were quiet, only their excited panting getting louder and louder.

Out of absolutely nowhere, his thirst vanished.

What was the point then? A bunch of people seriously watched them drink water from jars? That’s it?

“Eeee!”

“What the-”

A shower of cold water as crisp as its taste sprinkled across his head and shoulders, making his entire body tense up, and he realized with abject fury that he needed to urinate.

Kira looked at the eyes of their audience.

They weren’t looking at his stomach.

They were looking at his dick.

This was what they were waiting for.

It was only a matter of time, no matter how much his skin burned with its blush.

“Don’t, don’t, don’t,” Kira whispered. He made the futile attempt to pull his hands from their cuffs on the column.

Another rain of water, this time freezing cold, making him shiver all over-

“Ah! No! No! Damn it!”

Kira watched Nagi piss himself first, tears streaming down his face, and the closest members of his side of the audience clamoring to get closer looks, to perhaps touch him, and the rest burying their fingers in the sections of carpet darkened with urine. Utter perverts, the lot of them!

“Fuck.” Even Ren was crying, actually in tears, made Kira feel a lot better, and he even felt better as others did exactly as their ‘fans’ wanted, soaking the flat threads beneath their knees, relieving themselves of long streams of the so recently acquired refreshment!

All this leading up, instead of just making them. Kira knew without a doubt the Orchestrator could make them literally do anything and everything they could ever want, but instead they devised these convoluted plans to wrench every bit of their soul out of their bodies.

“Oh, how humiliating… How humiliating!” Camus hid his face into his right elbow.

Although it was completely futile to fight, Kira did so anyway, watching each of the others fail, and feeling his resolve strengthen, ironically.

Not in front of all these people! Will they remember? Well they see him on TV or hear his songs or shake his hand in person and think only of him pissing himself this night?

Maybe he shouldn’t remember tonight.

No, he couldn’t, he just couldn’t, he needed to know as much as possible, needed to be prepared for every possibility, he shall not wimp out just because this night turned out to be particularly frustrating, what kind of person would that make him?

_Normal._

_Do not speak to me!_

_There are seventeen other people here who will most likely choose to forget._

_I won’t forget, not when everyone else remembers. I’ve remembered the past eight nights, and I’ll remember the rest._

_What makes you think that I haven’t made you forget other nights? Whoever told you this is merely your ninth night? Whoever told you that only one performance have been made any particular night?_

Kira gasped softly, lowly.

Of course, no one had said any such thing.

_Just to let you know, this will be your seventh time urinating in front of your fans. You have forgotten the other times- other nights, your naps._

Naps? Of course, if he slides to another dimension when sleeping, any bits of sleep could be hours of performance elsewhere.

Kira still disagreed with the facts: _I would have asked to remember._

_I didn’t give you a choice._

Naturally.

_And before you ask like you did the first four times: No, I will not tell them to look away._

That was exactly what he wanted to beg, that was true, which put weight in the truth of the Orchestrator’s words.

A little bit of urine left him before an ounce of control came back to him- the audience groaned in disappointment, the wave of anticipation returning as Kira slammed his head back onto the stone, trying to keep it together, keep it all in, don’t give them what they want, what they yearned for.

Most of them had given it away, and Kira could smell it from all angles, see it with his yellow eyes wobbling back and forth.

“Please, not in front of everyone… Please! They will see, they will see…” His new round of begging went nowhere, as he assumed it had before, and before, and before then, he was sure (and he was right).

He tried to find solace that he wasn’t alone, that everyone was just as embarrassed, that none of the audience will be able to say a single thing in real life because of course they wouldn’t! It didn’t help, he thought with more tears, so many more tears.

He shook, trying not to clench up too much, and just then, another rain shower.

He let himself go, in front of everyone, feeling every ounce leave him, every eye on him, his heart pound. His sensitivity made it so that he still felt like he needed to relieve himself long after all of his bladder was spent.

His fans screamed with a cheer, other fans did the same, it was a celebration.

“Perverts. Awful perverts.”

Why were they still watching? He was a mess, such a mess! Please, just let him go, he pleaded, please, please, just let me go, let me sleep…

~~~  
  


“There’s so many of them…”

“It’s so hot.”

“Is this water?”

“Oh, I’m so very thirsty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to finish, goddamnit! I will! I wish I didn't have a real life or any hobbies or studying or friends, just writing!


	10. Cock Warming...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotobuki Reiji has been too terrified to even remotely enjoy himself. But Ranmaru will take the scenic route on helping him change all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kinktober is all about really writing about kinks and it's not imperative to follow a set schedule but I'm super competitive, even though this is not a competition, and there is no one to compete against, and it's just my pride that no one cares about- so here I am wracking my brains around cock warming. I mean, I read about it, and there was over stimulation, but that's just something I do on the regular (I noticed when the prompt showed up lol). 
> 
> Please forgive my mistakes!

After so many nights, Kotobuki Reiji was the absolute last person to not remember. He didn’t even entertain the thought for a second, even when the horrendous Demon Patron offered. Not even a second went to somehow placating them, just the split-second terrified thought that he would remember everything during his waking hours. Anything but that!

Until tonight.

Because he felt like he was being left out of the conversation full of how literally everyone else was remembering.

He knew that Van and Misato had gotten a lot closer but he had assumed that they had bonded over music (although neither were on a project together other than the overall collaboration, and they talked in hushed tones, and there was a lot of blushing between the two of them, and now that the list was this long, it was totally obvious that they were together).

“Wait, are y’all together, together?”

Ranmaru asked that so naturally!

“Oh, I don’t know,” they said, together together, and the both of them blushed a little bit at their simultaneous response.

This would be just the sort of thing that would have Reiji clamoring to the middle of the group and getting all the details and teasing in his friendly way.

But being in that tatami mat room made him quiet, cold, and afraid. He wanted to be normal and happy and cheerful, and he didn’t see how he could do that like everyone else. Reiji could only look from the outside in and be afraid of his turn to come; what terrors awaited him on his turn? The night of pissing him was less than embarrassing- who cares what who saw, something everyone does almost every day? What struck terror into his soul was the chance that all of the audience, all of the monsters, were to tear him to pieces! Was it possible? Of course it was possible, anything was possible, even now, one of the green monster masters could come and eviscerate him! Everything scared him.

_I do not-_

“No! Don’t talk to me! No! No!”

Instantly dizzy, Reiji fell to his knees, clasping his hands over his ears, a foolish gesture since the voice came from within. Still, the Demon Patron did not continue. Still, he stayed there with his hands over his ears, too terrified to move.

“Rei-chan?”

Though muffled, Reiji knew the voice: “Heya, Otoyan.”

“Is our Patron talking to you?”

“Perhaps. I think. I hope not anymore.”

There was a quiet, and Reiji expected for someone to finally say what the night’s objective was, but Otoya continued, “Is it true that you don’t remember anything after you wake up?”

Reiji groaned. “Isn’t that just uncool of me? My dear kouhais getting their act together before a pro like me. So uncool.”

“I’m surprised Masato is feeling better before you.”

“Feel free to rub it in.”

“Sorry.”

Reiji finally released an ear to wave at Otoya’s puppy-dog face dismissively.

“Maybe you should have a lot of sex with somebody? Or an oni?”

“No! Why would you say that!”

“Syo seems okay. He said that all the monsters are actually people with monster suits.”

“Mmmmm.”

“That doesn’t make you feel better?”

“NO! Why does that make _YOU_ feel better?”

“I don’t know? Maybe because that means they can be reasoned with?”

Kira protested, “Are you serious? They can be reasoned with? Do you not remember them striking Yamato into near unconsciousness or that they buried their fingers in our piss?”

“Oh, well, that wasn’t nice.”

Reiji smiled, temporarily enamored by Otoya’s adorableness. He tried to find that pebble of courage, and he used it to ask, “So what’s tonight’s thing?”

“Nothing’s up yet.”

Shion then murmured, “Speak of the devil.” A silence. “A time limit? For what?”

“Twelve hours! Twelve hours to do what?” Nagi demanded.

No answer forthcoming, Reiji lifted his head to see the wall and its countdown numbers as big as his torso.

“I believe it’s twelve hours to simply be here,” Ai explained.

“Doing nothing?”

“There are technically activities we could do. Unless…. May I have a book?”

Silence.

“May we have a board game?”

Nada.

“Oil?”

Several bottles of oil appeared in a basket, wrapped in a big red bow.

“Well then. Shall we reprise our roles once more Tokiya?”

Tokiya sputtered, “Why-Why me?”

Ai shrugged, pulling out his hair tie and letting his light hair flutter across his shoulders. “You’ve been thinking of me in such a manner, but you have probably thought about wearing out your body by giving in.”

“I have… not…”

“Convincing.”

Nagi excitedly leaped at Natsuki, but before he was in hugging distance, Syo stepped in front with hands on his hips and looking angry, which made him look more cute than angry, like a furious baby. Reiji said that once, and Syo did not like that at all. He still had that cute angry baby face, but perhaps the angle of his eyebrows made him actually look more adult.

“If there are no instructions, is it possible for us to just do nothing if we so choose?” Eiji asked no one in particular.

“You’re going to do nothing for half a day?” Eiichi seemed to be scanning around- for a potential partner for the night? Reiji envied his bravery, the optimism that nothing horrible will happen. “Otoya! Let’s do it!”

“Do what?”

Eiichi answered wryly, “Go for a run.”

“In here?” Otoya looked around. “There’s not a lot of room, but if you want to…”

“Have sex, Otoya! Let’s do that, sex, you and me. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh. You think so?”

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

“Okay then, I won’t?”

Eiichi sighed. “Are you?”

Forcefully keeping his lips closed, Otoya nodded.

“Well, no matter, I’ll pull out that side of you,” Eiichi promised, closing the distance between them at once.

“Will it be like when you pressured me to make that song?”

The braggartly confidence imploded as Eiichi’s face lit up ruby red. In a loud whisper, he promised, “It’ll be nothing like that! I told you not to bring that up ever, ever, ever again!”

Quickly, several members of their trapped group hounded another member of their trapped group for sex, since that was obviously the only recourse they truly had besides doing absolutely nothing. It was as if a number of them had their mind set on one other member and now had the excuse to go after them as they always desired.

Reiji wondered if anyone desired him; that’ll be nice, kind of, just a little.

He guessed he couldn’t sit in terror for eleven or so hours; he checked the time.

It’s been only twenty minutes!

He got more comfortable, sitting there cross-legged and staring at his hands. This was moderately better, yes, a bit cooler, a bit more laidback.

He couldn’t do this for eleven hours while everyone else had sex. It was nigh impossible. Already an erection started flexing between his legs. He was no virgin, not even a little bit, and fortunately at his age no one really expected him to. It wasn’t as if he could brag about it, but the pressure definitely lifted after his milestone of a quarter-century.

Reiji looked around some more.

Masato and Van, naturally, took a corner for themselves, and were making out, with Van blocking most of Masato from view, an action that was most likely purposeful. Another corner had Ai, who had finally convinced Tokiya to, at least, sit next to him and allow kisses along his neck. Cecil was having less than good luck in his efforts to woo Camus, for the Baron had his arms stubbornly wrapped around his knees. If any of them could go this whole time doing nothing, Camus was definitely the one.

Yamato had Syo on the ropes (and away from Natsuki), with both hands on either side of Syo’s head and grinning wolfishly, while Natsuki and Nagi boldly (and cutely) took to the middle of the floor to kiss delicately. The last STARISH member Ren seemed to gravitate to Shion, who stared at him as if he had grown another head. They were working directly together collaborating on a piece, but Ren might as well have been a hobo from off the street.

Likewise, HEAVENS member Eiji regarded his fellow member with blank confusion as Kira told him bluntly, “I want to have sex with you.” 

And with Eiichi licking Otoya’s ear, now camouflaging into his hair, that left Reiji with…

Ranmaru stood next to him, arms crossed, and looked down on him with an intensely solid stare. Others may think he was glaring, but Reiji has been on the receiving end of _those_ and so knew this one to be more introspective than combative. He was thinking something over, but Reiji knew he would always come to a very Ranmaru-esque solution to the question in his head.

In a moment, he pushed himself away from the wall while ruffling up his hair.

“Wait! Let me prepare my heart first!” Reiji cried playfully, clutching at his naked chest.

“If you’re smiling and acting stupid, then you’re finally used to this place, yea?”

“I didn’t know you were watching me so closely, Ran-Ran!”

Ranmaru shrugged. “’Course, you’ve been so damn quiet night after night.” Another shrug. “It’s creepy seeing you so scared all the time.” His eyes flickered down at him. “ _Are_ you better? Don’t force yourself.”

Reiji felt it. He felt… better. Was this all he wanted? An orgy? Or a series of couplings, as this was turning out to be, and he was getting Ranmaru as a partner! As the thought began to revolve in his head, the more he welcomed the thought. His dick was even more welcoming, and the man started feeling a tingling of excitement he’s never felt before. Sure, a look at the claustrophobic walls sent a freezing chill down his spine, but then he saw Cecil successfully sucking on Camus’ earlobe- oops, Camus shoved Cecil away- well, the progress made him happier, optimistic even.

And eager. Definitely eager.

Ranmaru lowered himself into a squat and a small grin. “So how ‘bout it?”

Reiji scratched his cheek, grinning. “If you wanna, I won’t say no.”

With a frown Ranmaru demanded, “I want you to say yes.”

“ _Kyuuuun_! If only the girls could see you now.” As Ranmaru continued to stare dourly, Reiji finally answered seriously, “Yea, let’s do it.”

“What?” Ranmaru promised to give him a hard time, Reiji felt. “Run?”

(A small, “Not gonna live that down,” from Otoya.)

Reiji tried not to laugh (too loudly), and happily gave Ranmaru the straightforward answer he wanted, “Let’s have sex, Ran-Ran.”

A nod, and Ranmaru grabbed the back of his head, guiding their lips to meet. Reiji felt his experience through the quick tongue launching past his teeth before Ranmaru’s callused fingers literally pulled his ass into Ranmaru’s lap. Reiji had only been half-joking before with his heartsick squeal, but he honestly found this gruff, no-nonsense approach to physical affection a bit exhilarating. Definitely not his usual sweet lady of the night, or morning, or midafternoon.

To be able to kind of sit back and be taken care of…

Too embarrassing!

“Can’t have you doing all the work,” Reiji whispered. His fingers sought something to grab, and he settled on hard nipples, making Ranmaru gasp(!) against his lips. “Too sensitive?”

“’s fine. Just wasn’t expectin’ it.”

They went back to kissing deeply. Ranmaru’s tongue flickered wantonly whenever Reiji twisted his nipples inward, and when twisting them outward, he clinched his teeth. Definitely sensitive. Reiji could already think of ways to tease him about it out in the real world.

Out in the real world?

Was he honestly thinking of… remembering?

He definitely didn’t want to forget this, but then he’ll remember everything else. From what the others spoke of, the demonic Patron gave most of their memories back, and it was a package deal, or no deal at all.

A problem for a later time!

For now, Ranmaru had his erection in hand and went slow and steady across his flesh, and it was somehow soft and rough at the same time, much like Ranmaru himself.

“You wanna be the one to stick it in?”

Reiji hadn’t thought that far, _but_ he was just a bit curious. Pulling back his hands, he poked his index fingertips together.

A snarky smile lit up Ranmaru’s face as he said, “I bet you wanna know what it’s like, yea?”

“Do you know? Like, what it’s like?”

“Just to figure stuff out, see what could be good about it.”

“You see it?”

“Honest? Yea, I did. I’ll show you all about it.”

Those large rough hands smacked into the upper parts of his buttocks, a bit painful, a pain that otherwise would have him panicking into shock, but coming from Ranmaru, and a tongue poking at a fanged tooth, well, it was bit more exciting.

“You like that?”

_SMACK! SMACK!_

“Fuck yea, you do. Who woulda thought?” Another hit to his buttocks went straight to his dick, and a teeny weeny moan left him, another gasp. “C’mere.” Again Reiji was pulled into a kiss, but this time Ranmaru put some force into it, threading fingers into his hair and pulling down. He soon had them both lying across each other, with a hand caressing Reiji’s ass.

Reiji heard the telltale sound of a loosening lubricant cap, but Ranmaru naturally had the foresight to rub the oil between his hands before settling slippery, but warm fingers to rub him down below. Four fingers slid across his asshole, making him shudder and curl his toes nearly up against his thighs.

“Oh, god, that feels really good.”

“Whatchu think it would feel like?”

Reiji shook his head, suddenly embarrassed he even said those words.

“I’mma ‘bout to have these fingers up inside you so what’s the use getting’ all shy now?” Ranmaru used both hands, both sets of fingers to take turns rubbing hard, but not yet penetrating.

“That’s different than-” A finger dipped in and Ranmaru _pinched_ right at the ridge! “-words!” Ranmaru pulled him apart; it burned generously, and Reiji grabbed his cock because he was about to come, just right there! “What are you doing!”

Reiji looked down and Ranmaru’s flushed face and strikingly ravishing gaze stunned him into silence.

Ranmaru answered anyway, in a low rumbling tone: “Getting you nice and tender. You already look so fuckin’ sexy moanin’ around my fingers.”

“Ran-Ran, don’t say- Ah!” A finger went knuckle deep and immediately began thrusting.

“That’s it, huh? Jerk off for me. I know you want to.”

That confidence made Reiji’s already tight heart pound! Although he wanted to cover his face, hold back his expression, as much as he held back his voice, still he took his dick in hand as another finger spread him open. That lasted all of three seconds before he admitted, “I’ll come if I do that.”

“Wait, I’m about to come!”

Reiji was then reminded that they weren’t in the privacy of one of their rooms. He took stock of the situation, and by that he actually greedily devoured the scene before him, finding Eiichi’s head between Otoya’s shapely legs. From his anguished face, he managed not to come by the skin of his teeth.

For some reason, his eyes zoomed to Cecil and Camus just to see how _that_ was working out, to see that it wasn’t. Cecil had his cheeks slightly puffed out and both he and Camus sat with legs and arms crossed.

Cecil’s bright eyes glanced at the clock every so often, with a frown. Surely he wasn’t thinking that he would run out of time?

Somehow, Reiji then caught Yamato looking at the clock, then Ren. Quickly ascertaining that the least successful of the overtures had the aggressor (for lack of better word) glancing at the clock, Reiji knew at once that they must have received different instructions with a different time limit, something a lot sooner than half a day.

_You and Eiji have figured it out._

Reiji froze.

“Reiji? What’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

_Don’t let **anyone else** know. _

“The talking in the head person… talked.”

“Ignore ‘em. I’m here.”

Ranmaru was there, trying for another kiss.

But knowing that Ranmaru was somewhat instructed to do something to him in a certain time limit made things feel a little less… good. Reiji resisted with a pout.

_“Reiji’s mine.”_

Ranmaru’s voice! In his head? What was the Patron doing? It was a lot less scary, but having voices in his head was only two ticks better than an amorphous unknown voice.

Van’s voice came through, _“You were quicker than me!”_

_“Everyone already knows who you will be with,” Ai said flatly. “Granted, I knew you were going to reserve him, Ranmaru.”_

_“Will Reiji notice something amiss? We’ll be punished if any of them figure it out…”_

_“Reiji will be too scared to notice that Ranmaru has barely concealed affection for him. Between him and Camus, I don’t think we will be successful.”_

_Ranmaru clicked his teeth. “Reiji’s mine. I’ll take care of him.”_

The Patron was trying to make him feel better… Reiji just didn’t understand them! Were they not trying to scare him? No, that couldn’t have been it, because they haven’t tried anything to calm him down before, so why now?

And if Ranmaru had barely concealed affection for him, he was a goddamn blind man! Never in a million years would he have guessed! He still doubted Ranmaru even liked him, but now, well, obviously he was wrong.

He chuckled, and then laughed a bit more, tickled with utmost giddiness.

“Why you bein’ a little giggle bunny?”

_No one else._

So Ranmaru was fair game!

Reiji curled around him.

“My bad,” Reiji whispered into his ear. “I halfway figured out what was going on.”

Ranmaru blinked once, frown returning. “Don’t start thinkin’ that’s the only reason I’m with you.”

“Sure thing, Ran-Ran~”

“Seriously.”

  
“I believe you!” Reiji laughed. Quick to change the subject, he asked, “So what in particular is going on here?”

Ranmaru replied straightly, “I’m tryna stretch you out so I can fuck you.”

“Aaaah, Ran-Ran, I meant about the secret instructions.” Reiji whispered into Ranmaru’s ear, hiding himself away in his neck. His body renewed the feelings of Ranmaru’s fingers, now three, and he whimpered a bit in delight.

The digits stopped. “Oh… We’re fucked. Yamato and Ren are gonna chicken out.”

“Chicken out on what?”

“We all had to get a dick in all the rest of you, otherwise the oni are going to do it to all of us.”

“Wait, what, say that again, all of us? Why all of us?”

“We were supposed to pair up smarter than we did, but no one wanted Camus. No fuckin’ surprise there.”

Reiji said still, “Surely, Eiichi would have had it easier than Cecil.”

“Eiichi wanted Otoya as much as I wanted you. Wouldn’t be fair if I forced Camus on him when I had you.”

THIS!

MAN!

Reiji wanted to take it all in, but there were more terrifying issues to get to.

“What was the- ah! Don’t move yet!”

“We have barely fifteen minutes,” murmured Ranmaru, although he did pull back his fingers from tapping Reiji’s prostate. “Not like it matters.”

Catching his breath, Reiji asked again, “What are they chickening out on?”

“Anyone who was about to run out of time had to… rape whoever they were with. Force themselves inside.”

Reiji went quiet.

“Would you have done that to me?”

“I knew I could have ya willingly.”

That didn’t quite answer the question.

“But that ain’t the question, is it? But yea, I would have. Don’t make that face.” Reiji didn’t fix his face in the least. “If it was just me bein’ punished, I wouldn’t, but with everyone, including you, would defeat the fuckin’ purpose, now wouldn’t it?”

That certainly was true, and just at that moment it made sense why they couldn’t say anything.

“Can’t you do it? Switch with Cecil?”

“Each of us got our own assignment, and we can’t help anyone else. But.” Ranmaru nipped his shoulder. “I can prepare you nice and soft, okay?”

“No!” Reiji shook his head. “That won’t be enough! I don’t want those monsters to touch me at all! Don’t let them, please, Ranmaru, please!”

So lame! So crazy lame! All that progress demolished within moments, but he couldn’t help it.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.”

“It won’t be!”

God, if he cried, he wanted someone to put him out of his misery, just pow, put him to sleep forever.

“Unhand me, Cecil!”

Well, that’s why Ranmaru pointed out _Ren_ and _Yamato_ were going to chicken out. Cecil had Camus’ hands pinned above his head, and his body between his closed legs, pushing forcefully.

“I’m much stronger than you, Camus. I’ll rape you or I can prepare you nicely. Your choice.”

“Stop this!”

“Your choice, Camus.”

The uncomfortable feeling of Camus’ forceful lack of consent dispersed almost every good vibe built over the last hour; the only ones still moving were Van and Masato in their own little world, full of delightful sighs and squeals of pleasure. Lucky bastards had a force field around their intertwined bodies, and Reiji could see what Ranmaru had been trying to attempt with him. It was still up in the air whether those two could weather a punishment together, though, but even Reiji had hope, for them. Not him. Not an ounce of hope.

Although Ren was trying to be quiet, he whispered to Shion, “I don’t want to do that, but if you don’t let me do… do it… do it soon, I will… god, this is _impossible_. Was Cesshi a cat or a damn panther?”

“Do your worst!” Camus yelled.

“Myu-chan.”

“Fuckin’ idiot.”

Shion was already in tears, and he whimpered, “Don’t rape me. I’ll be good.” He sniffed with his fingers pulling at his short curls. “Be gentle.”

Ren hurriedly slid between his long pale legs. “Okay, okay, technically it’s still rape- no, scratch that, don’t think about that. Here, I got oil, it’ll be fine.”

Yamato and Syo seemed to be in a contest of glaring at each other, but Reiji could feel zero courage from Yamato- odd that the most aggressive of the lot of them seemed to be shy about this in particular.

“You just gonna watch everyone else?” Ranmaru’s silver eyes- Reiji just noticed his contact was missing- stared off to the side as he sulked a bit.

“Oh, well, Ran-Ran, we might as well, even if our first time is ruined, at least I started the night with you.”

A blush!

Ranmaru blushed!

“If you say so.”

“Yea. And I say you can put it in before time runs out,” Reiji whispered in his ear, raising his hips to dangle over an unseen cock, but one he soon felt sink into him slow, with Ranmaru’s nails clutching. “No need to hold back now, Ran-Ran. Give it to me.”

The shallow thrusts faltered, and Reiji could hear a deep breath into his chest. “Shaddup. It’ll be lame if I come first.”

“Huh! Well one of us has to!”

“It’ll be cute if you do it first.”

“Does that work on all your girlfriends?” Reiji tried to laugh, but Ranmaru suddenly decided to follow his advice and drive all the way in. It was painful, but the fact that Ranmaru took his time in the first time had Reiji excusing anything and everything away.

It didn’t drown out Shion sorrowful cries, or Cecil’s shout when Camus bit him, or the “What the fuck is wrong with you, Yamato!” from Syo and his subsequent cry of pain, and Reiji curled harder around Ranmaru, and his strong arms squeezed him close.

“You got me? Cuz I got you. I got you.”

_DING-DONG-DING-DONG. DIN-DIN-DING-DONG._

In a blink, eighteen onis appeared one for each and every one of them, and Reiji did his absolute best not to keel over. He did well despite the difficulty, but the nearest oni upped the ante by grabbing him by the neck and pulling him back.

Ranmaru growled, but held himself back from giving the monster a useless punch to the face; brave and manly, yes, but still completely useless. Still, he held a death grip onto Reiji’s quivering hips as those enormous, horrifying hands spread his legs to check their connection. The oni and his partner disappeared once ascertaining that Ranmaru was tucked in snug.

The others did their task in stark silence, disappearing one by one until they were all gone.

Then they were gone.

In the stagnant stillness, Syo was the one to ask breathlessly, “What was that about?”

Yamato, just as out of breath, told him in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear, “All of you had to have a dick up ya ass by the end of the first hour.”

“Or what?”

“Or else those damn monsters were gonna have us all night.”

“… _All_ of us? Not just the ones who didn’t make it?”

“ _All_ of us. We couldn’t say shit and we couldn’t help each other.”

There was an agonized quiet before Syo yelled, “You almost ran out of time! Oh, my god, Natsuki would have been… Why didn’t you just force me?”

Yamato snorted. “I did.”

“Sooner!”

“Sorry if I wasn’t in a hurry to rape you.”

No longer crying, Shion said, “You didn’t want to do it… But it never occurred to me that you were told differently. I just thought you were really horny and couldn’t help yourself.”

“Being so horny that you rape someone doesn’t exist,” Ren told him firmly. “It’s a trope in complete fiction so that the viewer can imagine being irresistible.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“So… So now what?”

“Now… Uh… I guess we can do what we want?” 

“Do you… want to let me go?”

“Doesn’t matter what I want,” muttered Ren.

Camus screamed, “GET OFF OF ME, AIJIMA!”

Ranmaru scoffed. “He doesn’t sound the least bit guilty.”

“That’s our Myu-chan,” Reiji said, trying to diffuse the anger, get it to arousal because now he wanted to actually get things started, and done, and maybe started again.

Unfortunately, Camus’ personal monster appeared, grabbing him by his hair with his cock aimed down below.

“No! No, let me go! Aijima will be better!”

A blink; the monster disappeared.

Camus sat next to Cecil and neither made a move.

The oni came back.

Then several came back; Reiji’s came back. It was only for the half of them because there were only nine of them.

Reiji knew instantly what was the next goal when Ranmaru pulled out.

“Where are you going, Ran-Ran? I want you inside me.” He grinded his ass downward. “Or do you want me to beg like Masato?”

When Ranmaru kept his eyes to the side but his cheeks tinged with red, Reiji again got all the answers he needed. He pressed his full lips to an ear. “Please, Ran-Ran, put yourself inside of me.”

“Damn it,” he cursed, aiming up and thrusting in almost a single rushed move. “Stupid Asshole is makin’ this all weird!”

“Kira-san,” Eiji whispered, “Put yourself back in… inside of me!”

In a place that lacked in monsters, this _would_ be something Reiji could understand on a sexual level. Making the adorable men, some of them virgins, beg for a member they only just felt, but the ‘Asshole’ indeed had to make it weird and scary instead. Yet there were the shy pleas from everyone who need to make them.

Except for Camus. How could he bear the slight to his honor?

“C’mon, Myu-chan, those guys can really hurt you.” Cecil gave him a look that said how he had tried that tactic to no avail.

“Shut up, Kotobuki!”

“Aw, shut down!”

“Leave him alone. If he wants to be an idiot, let him.”

The oni took Camus and aimed again. With him holding his elbows and gritting his teeth he looked as if… He wasn’t really thinking of…

“Please, Camus!” Reiji pleaded, not really sure why he was so determined not to hear Camus’ screams of pain once he had all of _that_ inside him and wreaking havoc on his guts. He will be torn to pieces, surely- Reiji really, really, really didn’t want to witness such visceral devastation. “Please? I’ll make those huge fluffy pancakes you like?”

“I also do not want to see you in such pain, Camus.”

Ai for the assist!

“It would ruin the mood, and I’ve been quite ready to do this for some time.”

“Ai-Aiiiii,” whined Reiji.

Ranmaru twisted the both of them so that he could face Camus as he protested, “No, he’s fuckin’ right! I’m ready to fuck you into the wall, but no one’s gonna wanna do anything with Camus’ stupid ass getting plowed by a dick he can’t take when Cecil’s ready for him instead! Gonna be here sittin’ letting my dick just stay warm.”

“Fine!” Camus’ face was plenty green though. “Instead of having the lot of you complain incessantly. Aijima, could you please put your member back inside of me so that everyone else could enjoy themselves?”

Cecil pulled him close and entered him immediately.

A simultaneous sigh of relief swept the room; Ranmaru’s skin was cold.

“Down to the wire,” whispered Yamato shakily.

“What?” Shion whispered.

“Had three minutes to get you to beg for it back,” Ren answered, running his fingers through his auburn hair. “But it just would have been y’all with the monsters.”

“…All…”

“Yes, all of you.”

“Mmmmmm!” Shion whimpered. “So you can’t take yourself out?”

“The Patron doesn’t want me to, no, sorry, I would if I could, but at least I can just tell you.” Ren’s rambles brought back the light mood. “Is this a comfortable position? Other than being connected like this?”

“Being connected like this…is… comfortable… Can you put your arms around me?”

“Of course, little lamb. Like this?”

“Mm, that’s nice. I’m glad you weren’t bullying me.”

“’Course not.”

Ranmaru then flipped him to his back!

“Ran-Ran?!”

“Now that we’re done with all that bullshit… I’m fuckin’ tired of holding back.”

Ranmaru tossed his legs over his shoulders, taking the brunt of his weight by the hips, and sank as deep as he possibly could, which seemed to be halfway into his stomach. But he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“You wanted this yea? We can just sit here holdin’ each like a couple lovebirds.”

“Be nice. Not all of them are as impatient as some people,” Reiji teased. Was the Patron flipping a switch inside him? Just a second ago, he was about to faint with disgust, and now his cock was enraged, ready for them to continue, ready for Ranmaru.

Ranmaru grabbed him there at the base, stroking him in long, sure movements. “I’m impatient, am I?” Lowering himself, bending Reiji in half, he quickened his pace with his hand, but his hips stayed still. “I can do this all night.”

“The hell you can,” came Reiji’s taunt, although his asshole twitched around Ranmaru, making the six or so inches of his canal more honest than Reiji and Ranmaru put together.

Calluses across his tip quickly pressed him into the edge, but he wasn’t quite ready to give in, so he grabbed Ranmaru’s nipples. He barely even pinched them before they slipped from his fingers, for Ranmaru had flown backwards- which only made Reiji try even harder, latching onto the right nipple with a viselike grip: “Ah!”

“What a cute sound, Ran-Ran!” Ranmaru’s hips shifted a little bit. “Losing control? You can move if ‘all night’ is too long for you.” That hand blurred across his length, and all that fluffy bravado started to evaporate, and from his expression, Ranmaru saw it from a mile away. He used the very tips of his fingers to scrape across the side of his erection- what made Ranmaru think Reiji would like such a thing?

Because he was right.

“Ran…Ranmaru…”

“Gonna come?”

“Yeah. The tips of your fingers… Too much!”

Across his head, underneath the ridge, squeezing his balls- “You’re drawing it out on purpose!”

“Well, I know you got that patience.”

“Ran-Ran! Just… Let me come already.”

Ranmaru grunted.

Reiji slid his hand down from that solid chest and held back his own leg. “Please, let me come.”

He kept his smile deep inside, loving how easily Ranmaru came apart with a few well-placed words. Made him think about what he could do if he was in Ranmaru’s position…

Ranmaru quickly gave him what he wanted, and Reiji squeezed himself down, now smiling freely.

“Let’s come together, Ran-Ran.” With that, Ranmaru could no longer keep himself still, and nearly bent Reiji’s body in half to develop a rhythm satisfying enough to go with his hand, not like Reiji needed that anymore when he was full to the brim, then empty, then full, then empty. God, if it didn’t feel like he was being fucked all the way through to the top of his head!

“Reiji, Reiji, I’mma, fuck!”

This time Reiji brought himself up to swallow Ranmaru’s adorable pants, just before he pulsed into Ranmaru’s grip, a grip that fell away to balance across the floor as his own orgasm caught up to him, filling Reiji up even more.

Reiji waited for his pounding heart to slow just a bit, and he looked at the wall.

A little less than ten hours.

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!” Eiichi struck him from the afterglow.

Reiji looked at Ranmaru for more information, but he had to wait a bit as Ranmaru ground his teeth.

“We’re supposed to just… Stay like this… for the rest of the time.”

“For ten hours?”

“For ten goddamn hours.”

“Okay, well.”

“Yea?”

“Tell me all the ways you like me in the meantime.”

Another blush! This will be fun! And he’ll remember every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypnotism is like mind control! But aftercare? Aftercare... Aftercare @0@

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do my damnedest to make these chapters short and delicious. It's not my forte. I want to make it seem like the backstory to a Photo from the mobile game Shining Live. I hope I do a good job. Thanks for reading!


End file.
